The Sky is Never The Limit
by BeautifulxoMonster
Summary: Best friends Lauren and Angela fine themselves at war between love and logic. After college with eachother, they soon realized that their lives aren't going as planed, expecially when Lauren's brother is Sam Witwicky.  IronhideXOC  OptimusXOC
1. Chapter 1 CoPilot

Chapter 1: Co-Pilot

**Author's note: Alright so this story is going to be co-written by myself and my friend, we haven't figured out how we are going to do this yet but we'll make it work. This is not an Optimus/Ironhide story; it's a love interest between two humans and these two Autobots. No human/mech lemons, we will be using holoforms if it comes to that. We are first time authors so please be nice to use but also feel free to give us constructive criticism. We do not own Transformers, Hasbro does!**

Their day started like any other day; getting up out of bed, with a hangover from the night before, eat some greasy breakfast from the college's cafeteria, went to some classes; not all but some, since it was their last day of school, and then finally saying goodbye to their life long friends that they met there, including themselves. Unlike the others, these two were going to stay in touch. Not just because they were best friends or as they liked to call themselves "biffles", but because something much bigger was coming their way, something that was going to change their lives forever, for better and even for worst.

Lauren Witwicky and Angela Cartwright headed home after three years of College together, ready to start their new lives. They made their way through the heavy traffic in Lauren's Pontiac minivan, which they called "The Mothership", it was kind of ironic giving this van a name and even talking to her as if she could hear them. Little did they know that this would soon be normal in due time to them.

"LARN, it's our song!" Angela said while turning up Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. They called this song theirs because for some strange reason, whenever they were in the van together this song came on, weird, but it did. As the song continued to play, the two girls sang at the top of their lungs not caring if they sounded good or not because honestly, no body was there to hear them except for themselves.

"Ok Ang let me get this straight, you bought an apartment?" asked Lauren when the song ended.

"No I rented one but I can't move into it until the end of the month, so I was thinking…" Angela didn't have to worry about how she was going to pay for the apartment because when her parents passed away they left her a lot of money, you could say that her family were rich.

"That you could stay with me and my family," replied Lauren. Honestly she should be used to stuff like this, see Angela or as her friends called her Ang, doesn't plan ahead, always leaves thing to the last minute and always expects her biffle to help her and if Lauren didn't help her, Ang would guilt trip her and Lord knows she's really good at guilt trips. "Yah sure whatever, I guess you can stay with me but remember I do have a brother, Sam and he's kind of weird and he's…" but before Lauren could finish, Ang already screamed with joy but reframed herself from giving her friend a hug since Lauren was driving after all.

"I just have one more question to ask you," said Ang, "is your brother hot?"

"Eww he's my brother, no and he's like seven years younger then me! He's not even done high school yet."

"But that means he's only like five years younger then me, it could work, I don't mine the fact that he's still in school. I would be known as a cradle robber though." Ang paused from her train of thought and then frowned, "then again, if he's not hot I honestly don't see it working out between him and I." Lauren couldn't help but laugh at Ang's statement; it was just so typical Angela to say something along those lines. All that girl did was discuss about either if a guy was hot or not, Lauren would engage in her conversations, but Lauren had a boyfriend and she always felt guilty about looking at a good looking guy or even saying a guy was hot or not. Both girls definitely appealed to guys because of their looks; Ang, was short, about 5'2" and athletically built, with green eyes, and had long wavy dark brown hair and side bangs, she also had her ears, nose, tongue, and navel pierced, and Lauren, who was 5'6" and had a body built like a model, and had blue eyes, had red hair that went to her mid-back and only had her ears pierced. Whenever they went to clubs, parties and bars; Ang would always have guys around her and then she'd have her pick as to which one she was going to leave with, she was a player and unlike Lauren, she never got too attached to guys. Simply because of her past, Lauren would get the attention from guys but it would only go as far as to buy her drinks because of Glenn, her boyfriend.

"We. Are. Here." said Lauren, as they turned down her street. As she was pulling up, she couldn't help but notice the yellow Camaro that was parked in her spot.

_Hmmm that's weird; I don't remember mom or dad saying they were getting a new car. Oh! Maybe they hit a midlife crises or something, but why would they buy a run down, second hand car? _Lauren thought.

"Hey, sweet ride, who does it belong too?" asked Ang.

"I don't know." replied Lauren in a hushed voice. Just as the two girls got out of the van, the front door opened revealing Lauren's parents who practically tackled the poor girl to the ground. Ang shifted awkwardly because she was pretty sure that they didn't know she was even there.

"Ummm hello there, I'm Angela." The two parents finally let go of their daughter to stair at the other girl who was still standing by the van. "Oh yes, hello dear. Lauren called us asking if you could stay with us and I'm more then happy to offer our home to you. Why aren't you staying with your family though?" asked Lauren's mother.

"I don't have any close family, my parents passed away a few years ago in a car crash." replied Ang.

"Oh my Lord I am so sorry to hear that Angela. You're welcomed to stay here as long as you want." said her friend's father, who joined the conversation. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh by the way mom, whose car is that?" ask Lauren.

"That belongs to your brother. It's his first car." replied her father, while picking up the girls' bags.

"Wow you're so cheep dad. It looks like a piece of shit if you ask me. I would have at least run it through a car wash before I brought it home." said Lauren walking up her father's stone path on his lawn. "You coming Ang?"

"Well, I think you're hot." whispered Ang as she ran her hand over the hoot, she could have sworn it shuttered as she touched it, but then again they had been driving for over four hours so it was probably nothing. Just as she went to turn her head away from the car, Lauren was right there practically giving her a heart attack. "Good Lord woman."

"Here, I'll show you to your room, well it's my room but we'll be sharing just like back at school." Lauren said smiling at her friend while practically pulling Ang's arm out of her socket.

"But unlike school, you'll actually stay over night and not go sneaking off to see Glenn down the hall, right Larn." contradicted Ang with a laugh.

"Shut up!" yelled Lauren.

Not soon after the two girls got settled in, they heard a door down the hall opening and closing followed by the front door also opening and closing. Ang couldn't help but over hear Lauren's parents talking to Sam, or that's who Angela assumed it was, outside by their window. Then all it took was one word, _party_, and a smile was placed on Ang's face.

"Lauren!"

"Yah."

"I was just over hearing your brother talking about a party. We should go and show these kids how to really have some fun." smirked Angela.

"What? No, no way Ang. We just got home ok I'm kind of tired and lets be honest, no good party goes on during the day." replied Lauren while putting her stuff away noticing that her friend had yet to do the same thing, then again Ang was a procrastinator and figured the girl probably will just live out of her suitcases.

"Hmmm yah, I guess you're right. Hey let's watch a movie, how about She's the Man and we can order a pizza too!" suggested Ang.

"OMG, good call!" laughed Lauren.

After the two girls finished their movie and pizza, and even after they finished quoting some lines from the movie, they decided to call it a night and went to bed. Ang couldn't sleep though, she wanted too but for some reason she just couldn't. She's never had a real family or a real friend, but to have these people take her in, out of the goodness of their hearts, even if it was just for awhile, meant so much to her. All of a sudden she heard a car start up, _hmmm I thought Sam already come home, I wonder where he's going?_ Then she heard Sam running from his room and down the hall, yelling.

_WTF_ she thought, _should I wake up Lauren? Nah, I'm sure we'll hear about it tomorrow and besides I'm way too tired._ Not soon after she heard Sam go out the front door, she fell asleep.

The next morning when Lauren and Ang woke up, they noticed that Sam and neither of Lauren's parents were home and the only car in the driveway was The Mothership.

"Odd," said Lauren "they usually leave a note somewhere…Ahh there it is!"

"What does it say? Because honestly girl, I want breakfast and you have nothing in your fridge." commented Angela, after pulling her head out from the refrigerator.

"Sam's at the Police Station?"

"Say what?" Just as Ang finished saying that, the front door opened revealing the rest of the family.

"Ummm hey guys, what's going on?" asked Lauren

"We are not talking about it." replied Lauren's father as he closed the front door and pointing to himself, his wife and his son.

"Dad, I'm not lying! The car stood up on two legs! It's a live!" yelled Sam as he stormed up stairs to his room.

"See didn't I tell you, he's weird but oh no you still wanted to stay here Ang." laughed Lauren but Ang new there was some seriousness in her voice, the question was, she didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Boredom hit the two girls like a ton of bricks that afternoon. The girls were just so used to having a busy yet fun day, pretty much everyday and now, absolutely nothing. Ang was wearing a lilac Lacoss polo shirt, with light blue jean shorts and white flip-flops. Lauren had on a white wife-beaters tank-top, with dark skinny jeans and had yellow flip-flops on her feet. While lying on their bed; yes they shared a bed, the room was too small to bring another bed up, and they didn't mind sharing one, Ang got an idea. "Hey Larn, how about we go shopping? There is a mall here right? Please let there be a mall here."<p>

"Yah there's a mall here and YES, let's go shopping. For the win!" replied Lauren as she leaped out of the bed and then followed by her, hitting her head off the wall. Someone was a little too excited.

"LARN! You are such a tool, you do know that right? I didn't even haft to lay a single finger on you and you still managed to injure yourself. " laughed Ang while looking around the room for her Coach purse. Ang had quite the eye for expensive accessories and clothing, where Lauren enjoyed expensive things, but she was much more practical when it came to her spending money.

"Alright let's get'rrrr done, I've got the newest Glee CD for The Mothership!" said Ang as they ran down the stairs with smiles on there faces because let's be honest; girls + shopping = excitement.

"Mom, Dad we're going to the mall. We'll beck sometime later tonight!" yelled Lauren.

"You girls be safe and have fun ok." replied her parents from the living room.

"Will do Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky." said Ang while closing the front door. When the girls got into the van they noticed once again the yellow Camaro was gone. _Weird, I don't even remember hearing him leave this morning. I wonder where he goes considering he doesn't really have a lot of friends besides that Miles guy._ Thought Lauren as she started up the van, and backed out of the drive. Not even before they got to the first Stop sign, Angela already had the CD in the stereo and Glee's versom of Michael Jackson's P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) was getting blasted throughout The Mothership. The two friends were once again singing at the top of their lunges. They didn't even turn down the music to talk, they just continued to drive trough the busy streets of the city. As they went to turn down a street which leads to a tunnel, they couldn't help but notice a certain yellow Camaro knocking out two teenagers from the passenger side and one of these teenagers looked a lot like Sam.

"Ummm Lauren, isn't that your brother's car?"

"Yah."

"Ok, and isn't that your brother on the sidewalk there?"

"Yah."

"…WTF? Who's with him, his girlfriend because she is way out of his league and who the fuck was that who kicked them out of his car?"

"Shut up Angela this isn't the time and well I don't know, I don't think he has a girlfriend. Let's just pick them up and we'll ask questions later." Just when Lauren was about to stop to pick up her brother, a brand new 2007 Chevy Camaro pulled up beside the van and whistled to the two girls. Lauren was beyond confused when she saw Sam and his friend were about to get into this car, because this definitely wasn't his car, right? "Sam! What do you think you're going, and who's that with you, and where's your car? yelled Lauren, even though she was only his sister, she still felt responsible if something were to happen to him.

"Oh hey sis, umm this is my friend Mikaela and this is my new car, I guess." replied Sam while looking at the Chevy and then back to his sister. "And we are going…well I don't know where we're going but I'll see you later. Bye."

"Oh no, I don't think so…" but Lauren never got a chance to finish because her friend in the passenger's seat cut her off. "Wait Lauren; let the kids have some fun ok." Ang said turning her head from her friend back to the Camaro. "Hey baby, let's see that face of yours alright." flirted Ang to the Camaro, little did she know she was literally flirting with the Camaro and not a driver. 'Tonight I'm lovin' you, you, you sang trough the stereo just as Mikaela opened the passangers side, Ang and Lauren both notice the lack of a human driver in the driver's seat and the fact that the music had to of started by it's self and also drove it self? After the kids got into the Camaro, Ang and Lauren decided to follow them, there was something fishy about this.

"Onwards my dear! Follow that self driving Camaro." yelled Ang. "Wow that was the weirdest thing I think I've ever said."


	2. Chapter 2  Me & My Gang

Chapter 2 - Me & My Gang

**Authors Note: My goal is to title every chapter after a song, and hopefully that song goes with the chapter. I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. Song: Me & My Gang by Rascal Flatts.**

After following the yellow Camaro with custom black racing stripes, Lauren started to realized that it was getting really late and it was getting dark out. She also didn't know where they were heading; she didn't recognize this area at all. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable especially with the fact that she didn't know the person who was supposedly driving her brother's car, and what were the person's intensions. She quickly glances over at Angela who usually has a calm, cool expression on; that's usually why she enjoyed spending time with her friend, she always made her feel calm and relaxed during stressful scenarios, but right know Ang looked just as stressed as Lauren felt, and that didn't settle her nerves. The girls continued to drive in silence, unable to really grasped what was going on or more importantly, what was going to happen if they continued to follow this car.

"I feel like we're in a horror movie," randomly spoke Angela.

Pulling Lauren out of her thoughts, she replied, "Huh? Where did that come from?"

"Well, we are in the middle of nowhere, we don't know where we're heading, and…wait, they stopped." Both girls looked to see what was going on, Lauren stopped the van and just as the two girls were about to get out they noticed only Sam and Mikaela got out of the car. _What, no driver? Curioser and curioser …_ thought the two girls as they walked towards the young teens. Just when Lauren was about to ask her brother about what was going on and why were they here the most incredible, the most unreal thing occurred. The little yellow Camaro transformed in to a giant robot!

"SAM! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" yelled Lauren out of pure fear running to her little brother. She didn't know what to think, how was this even possible? Was this some kind of a sick joke her brother and his friend were playing on her and Ang? She could feel her whole body go numb and start to shack, she turns to look at her biffle and notices her usually brave friend was white as a ghost and was holding onto her for dear life, and to make things worst Angela wasn't saying anything, _she always has something to say, this really can't be good!_ Thought Lauren, just as Sam was about to open his mouth to answer his sister, four meteors, or what seemed like meteors, were falling out of the sky and were heading right towards them. The two teens were in awe while the two young adult seemed to want to run in the opposite direction. They noticed that one of these "meteors" landed in a field near them, while the other three scattered throughout the city. All of a sudden, the giant robot turned back into the yellow car once again.

"Lauren. Angela. Are you coming or not?" asked Sam with a slight smile on his face as he was about to get into the robot/car.

"…" Lauren didn't know what to say, she was blank.

"Lauren? Let's go," whispered Ang as she pulled her eyes away from the car to look towards her friend.

"Now you're talking. Ok when we get home…"

"No. I mean let's follow them again. I want to know what's going on and I think well, I just want to go ok. Think of it as a wild adventure." interrupted Ang as she made her way to The Mothership. "Are you coming than LARN? Hurry your ass up, they're leaving without us!" Angela sat in the van waiting for Lauren with a huge smile on her face while clapping her hands, _why am I friends with her, she's so weird _laughed Lauren as she made her way into to van and started her up.

They followed the Chevy through a shady part of the city without their Glee CD on, which for them was a huge deal, that's how serious they were about this. The girls noticed the little car turning down an alleyway. _Odd_, they both thought, suddenly the car stopped and out walked Sam and Mikaela. Putting the van in park and opening the driver's side, Lauren could now understand why Ang thought this whole scenario reminded her of a horror movie; four young people in an alleyway, at night, by themselves with a car/robot thing which was totally unpredictable. You do the math. The girls walked their way towards Lauren's brother. "So what's going on Sam?" asked Lauren.

"Honestly you know just as much as we do." replied Sam.

This gave the girls a lot of confidence. Not! "Well we must be here for a reason, so yellow car, start talking." Angela said while walking to the Camaro. She never got to the car though because Lauren had grabbed her arm to stop her friend.

"Ang stop, ok you don't know what you're doing. Besides…"

"Besides, he can't talk. Well he can but only through the radio, you won't get any straight answers from him," interrupted Sam.

"Who are they?" asked Lauren pointing towards a group of vehicles coming their direction. All heads turned to look at the group of assorted cars, the group consisted of a silver Pontiac Solstice, a yellow Hummer H2 emergency vehicle, a black GMC TopKick with custom stacks, and last but not least a Peterbilt with a custom red and blue paint job with flames along the sides, came pulling up in front of them.

"Wow." said Ang. Just as she said that, all five vehicles changed into their robot form, one by one. The four humans stood in awe at these incredible beings in front of them. The Peterbilt ended up being the biggest one and gave off the leader kind vibe, he bend down towards Sam and asked, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendent of Archibald Witwicky? "

"They know your name." whispered Mikaela.

"Yeah" replied Sam.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us "Autobots" for short." said the other yellow robot.

Lauren and Angela looked at each other with disbelief in their eyes, _could this really be happening right now?_ Thought Ang while returning her attention back to the "Autobots".

"What's crackin' little bitches?" said the smallest Autobot who used to be the Pontiac. Optimus Prime turned to look at the robot. "My first Lieutenant, designation: Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," replied Jazz as he sat on an abandon car with his arms crossed.

Lauren was so confused. "Wait how did he learn to talk like that?" For an alien species, she thought they'd be a little more proper or something because aren't aliens suppose to be highly intelligence or something along those lines. And here was this one swearing and talking in slang. Maybe she was dreaming. _Yes_, she thought, _I'm definitely dreaming. I've got to remember this in the morning though so I can tell Ang._ "Ang, pinch me ok." whispered Lauren.

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to be dreaming right now because there's no way robotic aliens/ cars are talking to us. They know by brother's name, that's not cool. Ouch!"

"What? You asked me to pinch you, so I did and I take it you're not dreaming then." replied Angela with a cheeky grin on her face. "Anyways, as you were saying, Optimus; was it?" continued the little brunette taking a step towards the huge Autobot with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"We learnt Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He answered. "My weapon specialist: Ironhide." Pointing to an Autobot who was much broader then the rest_. He looks pretty badass, _thought Ang _I can see why he'd be their weapon expert._. Ironhide pulled out his weapons on his arms.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" asked Ironhide pointing his weapons at them while doing a very good Clint Eastwood impersonation. He looked at the four humans in front of him, only one really caught his attention though. She was much shorter then the other three, yet she looked a lot tougher then them. _My kinda femme_, he thought.

"Easy Ironhide." hushed Optimus. Ironhide turns to look back at his leader. "Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons."

"Our medical officer: Ratchet." Optimus pointed to the other yellow robot. "The boys pheromones suggest he wants to mate with the female," observed Ratchet. The Autobots remained silent looking between Sam and the three "females".

"Well that must be you Mikaela, you lucky girl," piped up Ang while looking towards the taller brunette who looked very uncomfortable at the moment.

"How did you come up with that conclusion?" asked a confused Ironhide.

"Well the red head is Lauren, his sister. He doesn't even know me so if he wants to what you call "mate" with me that's just fucked up, so the only one left is Mikaela here," said Ang in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And you've already met your Guardian: Bumblebee," finished Optimus, when he finished, music started to play through Bumbelbee's stereos, _Second to none, s-s-second to none_, and he even started to dance to the music.

"Bumblebee? So that's your name? You're my Guardian huh?" asked Sam.

"His voice processors were damaged in battle,"

"I'm still working on them," said Ratchet as he pointed a laser to Bumblebee to emphasize that it's still a working progress.

Breaking the awkward silence among the humans, Mikaela asks. "Why are you?"

"We are here looking for the All-Spark, and we must fine it before Megatron does," replies Optimus Prime.

"Mega-what?" asked Lauren.

All of a sudden Optimus projects a holographic view of Cybertron and then continues his explanation. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All-Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him…"

"Our grandfather," said Lauren and Sam both.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about the glasses?" asked Sam.

"eBay," replied Prime.

Ang couldn't help but laugh, "eBay," she said.

"If the Decepticons find the All-Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," added Ratchet.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival," finished Optimus.

"No big deal," said Angela sarcastically.

"Please tell me you still have those glasses," asked Mikaela.

On the way back to Lauren's and Sam's house, Ang just couldn't calm down, she felt like she just ate a pound of chocolate and now she had a sugar buzz from it. Actually she kind of wished she had a chocolate bar right about now. They drove in silence without their music blasting through the stereos for the second time that night. Sam and Mikaela drove in Bumblebee, dirty pun not intended, in front of them while the rest of the Autobots followed from behind The Mothership. Lauren kept on tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, something she always did to calm down her nerves.

"Lauren stop your tapping, it's annoying,"

"Oh, sorry you know how I get. I can't help it. You should know that by now."

"BTW, that TopKick is a pretty hot piece of ass," Ang said randomly.

"The vehicle or the alien things because I have to be honest with you Ang and I'm only saying this as your friend but…if you think a robot has a nice ass, then you definitely have a sex addiction alright. Don't hit me!" said Lauren.

"No, no, no. Definitely the vehicle, can't say robots are the key to make me hot if you know what I mean," laughed Ang. They continued to sit in silence until Ang smacked Lauren across the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I wasn't going to hit you but you brought it up. It's your own fault really," smiled Angela.

When they pulled into the drive, all four humans noticed that all the lights were on in the house. Not so much a good sign if you have five alien robots with you. When Ang and Lauren left the van and started to make their way to the group, they saw that Sam had already made his way to the house but got stopped by his father before he could get inside. Angela couldn't quite wrap her head around the events that had transpired so far, she actually doesn't like change or adventure in her life. She's somewhat of a control freak actually. If she had a routine, one that she did everyday, then she'd be more then happy to NOT change a thing about it. It didn't even matter what the routine was, change was just bad in Ang's mind. So this, whatever you wanted to call this, was just not floating her boat right at the moment, but something made her want to be apart of it. Maybe it was because it wasn't everyday a robotic alien species came into her life, but whatever the reason was she was staying.

Standing beside her shorter friend, Lauren was extremely excited, and also very nervous. This is what she's always wanted; adventure. Sure having a boyfriend who loved her and having an extremely odd yet amazing best friend was an adventure on its own but it just wasn't always enough for her. She always thought that her life outside of school was boring. At school she was one of the must haves you wanted at your parties, she was fun and outgoing, well once she wasn't shy around you. She actually wasn't a real people person but she tried and Ang was actually one of the main people who brought her out of her shell. But here, at home, she was practically a nobody that's why she wanted this, NO, needed this right now. She just wanted an escape…

"Alright so let me get this straight," started Ang as she started to walk around a little bit, "You need these ancient glasses to fine this cubby All-Sparky thing because it's very important because it holds a lot of power?"

"You got it sweet-cheeks," replied Jazz.

While Sam was still talking to his father, the Autobots decided to transform, apparently things weren't going as fast as they wished. There was nothing the three girls could do; arguing with giant robots wasn't really on the To Do list at the moment. Optimus started to walk through the yard, attempting to not be seen, and Bumblebee was around the corner of the house looking at Sam. When Sam saw Bumblebee, he was still talking to his father. Bumblebee didn't know what to do so he pushed his finger to his mouth to make a shushing gesture to Sam so he wouldn't draw attention upon himself. Ang and Lauren were trying so hard to not laugh at the seen that was in front of them, while Mikaela looked really stressed out at the moment.

After finally pulling away from his father, Sam went towards the three girls and Autobots. "What do you think you're doing? I asked you guys to wait for five minutes."

Just as Sam had said that he heard a noise from behind him, Optimus had stepped on the bird bath that was in the middle of the yard. Lauren just couldn't hold it in any longer, she started to laugh so hard, here was her father and mother trying so hard to make the place look nice and kept on telling Sam to "stay on the path" so he wouldn't damage the grass. But all it took was one robot and BAM, the yard was destroyed. Priceless. Her laughing had stopped just as fast as it started though, all the Autobots eyes were on her, staring at her like she just grew a second head. _I'm going to have to teach them the meaning of irony and not to mention a sense of humor as well, _thought Lauren to herself. Out of nowhere Mojo; Sam's dog, came running out of the house. Lauren was just about to grab the dog when, too late he got to Ironhide, and to make things better the dog decided that now would be the best time to state that he was the alpha male, which means he peed on the robot.

"You have a rodent infestation," said Ironhide as he drew out his cannons and aimed them at Mojo.

"A what?" commented Sam.

"Shall I terminate it?"

"No! No! This is a Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas," yelled Sam as he tried to grab the dog away from Ironhide.

"I'm going to have to agree with Ironhide on this one. Those dogs are rats, they have no purpose to them and they're ugly as fuck, unless you get a long haired one, those ones just look like a squirrels," said Ang while watching the scene unfold in front of her.

"Shut up Ang, that's my dog too you know," contributed Lauren.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot! Hmmph!"

"He peed on you?" asked Ang with a disgusted look on her face.

"Bad Mojo. Bad!" Lauren yelled at the dog while pointing her finger at it as if she was emphasizing her disapproval.

"Bad Mojo! Ugh, that's gonna rust," mumbled Ironhide as he walked away from the scenario.

Angela couldn't help but giggle at Ironhide's behavior, it was just so funny. She never would have thought a robot would talk to a dog in that way. Rodent. Terminate. Bad Mojo. Oh my God it was priceless. She was beginning to like the humor on this character already. _Alright this guy is my fave so far. He's hilarious! _She thought. Poor Mojo looked traumatized though and quite frankly so did her friend. Lauren gave the dog to her brother to take into the house with him. Once Sam got into the house he went straight to his room to look for his backpack, hopefully the glasses were still in there and he didn't drop them or loose them. He turned to look out his window to tell the Autobots to hide while he continued to look for his grandfather's glasses.

"Time is short," said Optimus as he lifted Mikaela and Lauren from his hand into Sam's room. Ang stayed with the Autobots to keep an eye on them, aka she didn't really want to go into her friend's brother's room. While she was waiting around outside, the Autobots transformed back into their car form, _Good Lord, like this won't draw attention to them. This place looks like a car show, _she thought, _well if you can't beat them, join them._ She made her way over to Ironhide and asked if she could sit in the bed of his truck. He didn't agree, nor did he decline so she did so anyways. Sam had heard the robots transformed and started to freak out, saying that this was a backyard and not a truck stop. Angela rolled her eyes at his statement. When she heard a noise she looked over to see that the Peterbilt had transformed back into his robot form and was headed to Sam's window…again.

"Hey, Optimus. Don't step on the flowers! Oh, never mind." _Well I tried,_ she thought.

"Umm human. Get off!" said Ironhide very rudely while he transformed like the rest of the Autobots.

"The name's Angela, but everyone just calls me Ang," smiled the small girl looking up at the giant robot.

"Hmmph"

_Rude much?_ She thought.

Helping her brother and Mikaela was getting nowhere. Then again looking around his room she couldn't figure out how he ever found ANYTHING in here, it was so…messy and just boy-like. And having Optimus coming to check to see how everything was making out every minute didn't help, he kept on distracting Sam. When Optimus came this time he stepped in her mother's flower bed. First the yard and then now the garden, her parents are really going to have fun with this, not to mention how fun it'll be to explain how the backyard ended up the state it was in. She wasn't even listening to the conversation her brother and Optimus were having, it was getting late and she was getting tired, all she heard was something about their mother freaking out so they had to hide again. _Gah! This is retarded. Glasses where are you?_ She thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Optimus leaving the window yet again, she heard him say fall back to his soldiers. When he said that, Ratchet walked right into the cable wires causing a blackout on the block not to mention, when he fell, the ground shook. Lauren could hear her parents downstairs yelling EARTHQUAKE, _if only they knew_ she thought. The three of them continued to look for the glasses in the dark, not productive, luckily the Autobots shun a light into the room so they could actually see what they were doing once again.

The yelling continued downstairs, then up the stairs into the hallway, until her parents reached her brother's door.

"Sam is that you in there?" asked her parents. "How comes the doors lock? You know the rules! No rooms locked in my house!" continued her father while holding a baseball bat.

"You know he'll start counting," said her mother.

"5... 4... It's comin' off the hinges, pal. 3... 2... stand back!"

"Sam, open the door," whispered Lauren.

"Fine," replied Sam as he made his way to their parents. "What's up?... What's with the bat?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Who were you talking to?" asked their father.

"Talkin' to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" contributed their mother. 

"I'm a child. Ya know, I'm a teenager. Oh and Lauren's in here too"

"Why is your sister in here too?" their father questioned. 

"Sibling bonding. Hey, wait you can't just barge through my door. You have to communicate first, knock or something."

"We did knock. Lauren, when did you get home?" asked her father while looking around the room.

"I got home pretty much when Sam got home," she answered. When Lauren finished answering her father the Autobots had hit the house by accident, causing it to shack once again.

"Earthquack! Aftershock! God I hate these," yelled her father who was taking cover in the bathtub.

Angela had heard everything from underneath Sam's window and she had found it absolutely hilarious. She's never taken anything seriously so why should she take this seriously…

**Author's Note part 2: sorry to stop right there but this chapter was getting way too long. I'll try and post the rest of it during the week. Please review **


	3. Chapter 3 Three Times a Lady

Chapter 3 – Three Times a Lady

**Authors Note: We would just like to thank everyone who have added this story to either their favorites and/or to their alerts, this means so much to us. We would also like to thank Vampirerex1 and BlueWolfGirl365 for their reviews! But guys we need more reviews please, we know that this is only the third chapter but if you want this to continue TELL YOUR FRIENDS pretty pleeeeeaaaaase . Author #1 has been doing most of the writing and then it gets forward to Author #2 to get approval…so being Author #1, I would just like to say I am so sorry that there were a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes in the last two chapters. Please forgive me even though I'm 20, I can't spell to save my life! Also if you guys have any ideas, feel free to share your ideas. Oh and since this is like a part 2 of the last chapter, I'm just going to start it off as if I didn't stop chapter 2 (if that makes sense). Cheers!**

**I would also like to stay how sorry that we haven't updated in a while, I've just been really sick.**

**Song: Three Times a Lady by Cobra Starship**

Ang continued to be bored out of her mind; honestly she didn't think it would take this long to fine a pair of glasses, but the three upstairs have proved this task to be quite difficult. She was still sitting underneath Sam's window with Jazz hiding behind her on the back patio when her friend's father poked his head out claiming that the yard was destroyed because of the "earthquake". And also saying that they had a blown transformer, _ironic,_ she thought considering that a Transformer destroyed the electric transformer. Laughing quietly to herself at the situation that was unfolding around her, she noticed that Ironhide had brought out his canons.

"The parents are very irritating. Can I take them out?" he asked

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans! What is with you?" replied an annoyed Optimus.

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option," mumbled Ironhide who reluctantly dropped his weapons and shrugged his shoulders. The laughing that Angela was doing before had cut loose; she was rolling on the grass laughing her ass off. She just thought that that was so fucking hilarious; it even brought tears to her eyes.

"Ironhide, you rude bastard. You are just too funny for words," finished Ang as she got up off the ground and started to dust herself off not even realizing that Ironhide was staring at her.

"What do you mean by that fleshling?" asked Ironhide while bringing out his canons once again and aiming them at Ang, he wouldn't actually blast her, but he enjoyed her startled look. Jazz, who wasn't too far away, came to the girl's rescue, he was becoming quite fawned of the human over the short period of time. He found her, refreshing, after spending so many years with his colleagues. "Hold on there dude. Don't be goin' 'round aiming them things," he stated.

Ang crossed her arms and started to head to the house, annoyed that Ironhide would be so, so, rude but managed to get the last word in before she reached the door. "Ya Ironhide, calm your pants! And thanks Jazz," she said while smiling her million dollar smile at the transformed Pontiac. Closing the door behind her, she could see that Ironhide and Jazz were fighting while Ratchet just stood there, shaking his head at them, _I'm beginning to get the feeling that they argue a lot,_ she thought. All this mumbo jumbo had given her a headache and she needed ice cream, her favorite thing in the whole world; she just hoped that Lauren had some in the freezer…YES she does! Angela just took the whole tub of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough out of the freezer and then got a spoon, but as she was taking the first spoonful to her mouth, she noticed a backpack on the table. Shaking her head, she put the spoon down, reluctantly, and opened the bag up revealing a pair of glasses. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," she whispered.

"Umm guys! I found the glasses!" yelled Angela from the bottom of the stairs. She then migrated back to her ice cream and once again her problems were solved. Hearing what seemed to be a stampede coming down the stairs she came to the conclusion that they had heard her. Putting her spoon down to get a glass of water because ice cream always made her thirsty, Sam had asked where she had found the glasses. Without turning around she just pointed to the right where the table and backpack were. Just as she was about to walk back to her treat, the doorbell rang from the front door, bringing everyone's attention away from the glasses to the current situation, who could be at the door? Mr. Witwicky headed towards the sound while everyone else stayed in the kitchen. When he reached the door he opened it to reveal a group of men wearing suits.

"Ronald Wikity?" asked the stranger.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven," he replied while holding up his badge. Mr. Witwicky was confused as to why these men where in his house and what or who Sector Seven were. "Never heard of it," he stated.

"Never will. Your son and daughter are the great-grandchildren of Captain Archibald Wikity are they not?"

"It's Witwicky," corrected Lauren's father. The strange man then proceeded to come into the house. From the kitchen, Mrs. Witwicky had notice that there were more strange men all over the front lawn. Returning his attention away from his wife back to the men who were pooling up in his house, he once again asked what was going on.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter," he finished. As he continued to look around the house, Lauren and Sam quietly snuck out the back door to give the Autobots the glasses. "You guys be safe ok and go now. There are people in our house and we don't want them to see you guys," whispered Lauren before turning to look at her brother who was ushering her to hurry up and come back in the house.

"Thank you Lauren and you and your friends be safe as well," replied Optimus Prime. "Autobots! Roll out!"

Back in the Kitchen Ang and Mikaela had no idea what to do. These men looked really sketchy and the two girls did not trust them at all. Behind them, the back door opened revealing Lauren and Sam. All four of them entered the living room to see what these men wanted. "What is this?" asked Sam.

"Hiya son! Is your name Sam?" The three girls turned to look at Sam, how had these men known who he was? _Brain overload, I don't know what's going on and I'm beyond confused,_ thought Ang. Sam looked around the room and back at the man before reply yes.

"I need you and your sister to come with us,"

"Alright you're way out of line," Mr. Witwicky said to the suited gentlemen while going over to his son and daughter and stood beside them. "You're not taking my son or my daughter. There's something fishy going around here!"

"There's something fishy going on about you, your son, your daughter, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you've got going on here."

"What operation?"

"That's what we're going to fine out," the man finished.

Lauren's brain was working overtime. She was a smart girl but she couldn't think as to why these men were in her house asking for her and her brother to go with them, they didn't know about the Autobots, did they? There's no way because then they would also want Ang and Mikaeal too right? They knew just about as much as Sam and herself, maybe this had something to do with their great-grandfather, she remembered over hearing the man asking her father if she was Captain Archibald Witwicky's grandchild but she didn't think that this whole ordeal was just about that. They obviously know more then what they're leading on. Maybe they just don't want to discuss this with her parents here. "I just don't understand why these guys are here," whispered Lauren to no one in particular.

"I don't know either but he's coming off as a major douche," replied Angela in the same whispered voice so hopefully the strange mean didn't hear them. She had to agree with Lauren, there was definitely something about this that was off. She had decided that she was going to up to this man and start demanding answers or else her fists were going to go flying in his direction but before she got a chance too, another man came up to him and started whispering to him, something about direct contact. _wtf_? _What are they talking about,_ she thought. Suddenly the man who had just came in and whispered something to the other man had backed away and left some sort of box with the suited gentleman. A look of pure shock was portrayed on his face. He looked over to Sam and Lauren and asked them to step forward. When they did, he took the box and ran it up and down both siblings. As he did this, the box let out a high pitched beeping noise which obviously meant something, they just didn't know what.

"BINGO! Tag'em and bag'em!" he yelled to everyone who had come with him. He proceeded to walk out of the house while his colleagues grabbed the house owners and their guests, including their dog. Sentences of profound language had left Ang's mouth within seconds once the hands of strangers had grabbed her. "Ma'am, I suggest you remain silence. It's for your own good," said the stranger while walking her out of the house and started to head to his SUV. Lauren on the other hand was far too shock to even realize what was going on, and besides she wasn't much of a fighter.

The men who were surrounding the house were in their vehicles and started to pull away from the house. Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky were taken in a car, while Mojo was put in a carry-on case with them. Sam and Mikaela were taken to the SUV with Mr. Douche, Lauren and Angela were taken in a different car. These men wanted to split this group to get answers that was for sure.

Not soon after they had gotten into the car, Angela once again was yelling at the top of her lungs. Why were they here? What do you want? Were some of the few questions asked/yelled to the driver and the man in the passenger's side. The man who was driving remained silent. He had sunglasses on even with the lack of sunlight out and he had black hair which held way too much gel in it. The man in the beside the driver, the one who had grabbed Ang, had brown hair and slightly spiked, he looked to be in his late 20s early 30s and wore too much colon almost as if he had bathed in it. The man had waited for Angela to calm down before he spoke, "Alright girls. Tell me everything you know about …extraterrestrials." The two friends were silent for a few seconds; this man couldn't be serious, right? They turned to look at each other and then broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Alright let me make this clear," continued the young man, "tell me what you know and I won't throw you two in jail. Do I have you're attention know?" The girls stopped laughing and turned their attention back to the man. "Alright you answer our questions, and we'll answers your question," replied Lauren in a clam voice, which was more then what she was feeling at the moment. Obviously she was going to be the reasonable one and was going to be asking the questions while Ang was just going to sit there and state her opinion when necessary. The man thought about what the young woman had said, and he agreed.

"Who was that man who came into my house?" started Lauren.

"Agent Simmons. My turn, what have you been up to in the past 24hrs?"

"Settling back home. Where are we go…" started Lauren until her friend interrupted her with her loud voice. "Alright this is getting us nowhere. Obviously he's not going to give us the whole truth and quite frankly, I don't feel like explaining my life story to a stranger," Angela paused, "Wait, where are we?" The brunette was starting to get worried. She wasn't one to trust people let alone people who pretty must just kidnapped her, or that's what it seemed like to her. And it was getting extremely late, and even though she was 22 years old; Ang had to get at least eight hours of sleep a night. She also never stayed up late unless there was a purpose to it and right now she didn't see a purpose considering she still doesn't know why they were in this vehicle.

"Miss Angela Cartwright, do you understand the consequences of your actions. Considering your past?" Ang was shock on three cases; 1. The driver just spoke, 2. He knew her name, and 3. He knew a little bit too much then she'd like him to. _How does he know this? No one knows what happened, not even Lauren_, thought Ang while glancing nervously around her, making a big effort to not look at her biffle. Turning her attention back to the men she yelled, "How dare you! You, you…know what, I can't even think of a work to call you. That's how angry I am!"

"Ang? What is he talking about?" asked a very concerned and confused Lauren. "It's nothing Lauren, just ignore him. He's just pissy that two girls aren't taking their threats seriously." If looks could kill, the stare that Angela was giving the driver through his rearview mirror would kill him right there. She didn't want people to know about her dark past especially her best friend.

"Oh so she hasn't told you? How interesting," this time it was Mr. Cologne guy who spoke. Turning his head around to stare at the two girls and enjoying the event which was unfolding right in front of him. "What is he talking about Angela?" demanded Lauren. Ang didn't answer her; she was just hoping that these guys were bluffing. She was wrong.

"Well your "BFF" here killed her parents," his eyes never leaving the young brunette that had her green eyes narrowed as he continued. "Everyone says that it was deliberate even though she was never proven guilty. Rumour has it that she wanted the family fortune to herself and was just too greedy to wait until they died of old age to claim it. So when she turned 16 and got her G1, she drove back to her home with her parents in the car with her and supposedly, she hit some black ice and crashed the car. She walked away with a broken arm while both her parents died on impact." By the time he had finished Angela was in tears, obviously that wasn't what happened. She loved her parents even if they didn't spend a lot of time with her because of their work, she understood that. The paparazzi were the ones who made up the absurd story about her "killing" her parents, it made her sick to her stomach and she just wanted to forget, which was the reason why she started to party in the first place and started to sleep around with random guys. She just wanted to forget.

She finally got her nerves back to address the men when they all heard a series of loud noises. Ahead of them was the SUV where Sam and Mikaela were in and behind them was…Optimus? Everything happed in slow motion from that moment on. Optimus Prime had stepped over them to reach Sam and Mikaela, he then picked up their car by the roof which ended up ripping off causing the car the drop back onto the road. The men in Ang and Lauren's car weren't saying anything; they had stopped the car and were just staring ahead of them. The girls took this chance to sneak out, unfortunately they were unsuccessful. The heat of the summer made the beige leather interior squeaked as they tried to shuffle their way out. The driver turned around just as the girls were reaching for the handles on the doors, with a click of the lock bottom they were locked in. _For fuck sakes_ though Ang _these guys are major douchbags_. She went to go say something to Lauren but she was giving Angela the cold shoulder. "Lauren look, I wanted to tell you but it's just a part of my life that isn't something I like to talk about."

"Don't talk to me ok! I can't believe you didn't tell me this! I've known you for what, three years now, and you didn't think…know what? Don't talk to me right now," yelled Lauren while holding up her hand to the other girl's face. If this was a cartoon, she'd have steam coming out of her ears. Hurt was plastered on Angela's face, shouldn't a best friend at least listen to her and understand that this is a subject that is very sensitive or at least would be sensitive to talk about? The shorter girl just wanted to fine a hole somewhere and cry herself to sleep. She felt like shit. Just as a stream of wet tears started to make their way down her right cheek one of the Autobots looked into their SUV. His cobalt blue eyes lit up the inside of the car. "Ang? Lauren? They got you too?"

"Jazz! Oh my God get us out of here!" yelled Lauren. Ripping both doors off on the left side of the black vehicle, the girls came running out while the smaller Autobot pulled both agents out, one in each of his hands. "Don't you know that handlin' them ladies the way you have ain't cool dawg?" Placing both men down, Jazz turned his attention back to the girls who were standing around him, well one was and the other one had her back to them and was standing farther away. Just as Jazz was about to ask what had happen to them and why Angela wasn't herself, Optimus called over to him. Bending down and places the girls in the palm of his hand he made his way over to his leader. By the time they got to where the others were Sam and Mikaela had Simmons tied up and were asking him to remove his cloths, leaving him in just his underwear. Turning to face Jazz, Angela quietly asked him if he could place her down. When he did, she looked for the agent who brought up her parents' death. When her green eyes found him, she walked over to where he was, trying hard to look strong but unfortunately failing miserably. "Now you listen to me sir, everything you said back there was false alright. You know absolutely nothing about me. So shut the fuck up!" Getting that off of her chest felt great but her index finger was somewhat sore from pointing it at his chest.

Just as Ang started to walk away from the asswhole of an agent and back to the Autobots, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Screaming, Angela tried to get away from him. "What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"You know, I could probably make your past disappear, get it completely off your record. All you would have to do is…entertain me," he said while inhaling her vanilla and lilac scented hair. This man was seriously disturbed. Cold shivers ran down Ang's back, fear was present in her green eyes. Having creepy guys approach her wasn't something new to her but having someone do it so publicly in front of so many people AND to make it worse this guy worked for the government AND the rest of the agents didn't seem to mine that he was pretty much assaulting her. They had to have heard him. It wasn't like he said it quietly. Within seconds, the scared look on her face disappeared and extremely pissed of one replaced it. _Crunch_, the sound of a nose braking echoed around the group of agents as well as the Autobots. Finally breaking free from the horribly scented man, Angela stumbled back. She would be lying if she said that that was the first time she's ever punched a guy, but the pain in her hand, that was something that she could never get use to. The pins and needles feeling always seems to stay a little bit too long.

The Autobots seem to be stunned and amused at the same time about what was happening in front of them. Jazz and Bumblebee were obnoxiously laughing while Optimus and Ratchet were shaking their heads and mumbling something about how inappropriate this evening had turned out, but Ironhide remained silent. He couldn't understand how someone so small could be so…well he couldn't think of a word to describe this fleshling. On Cybertron, femmes were known to fight alongside mechs, but on Earth, their customs seemed very different. Women weren't treated equally to men and looking through the Internet, Ironhide noticed that they were portrayed as weak. But here was this creature, so small and so fragile looking, taking down a man who looked to be about twice her size, he was impressed. He still wasn't fond of her though.


	4. Chapter 4 Always Running Out of Time

Chapter 4 – Always Running Out of Time

Authors Note: Because I'm so busy I won't be able to upload as quickly as I would like. Also my co-writer has been MIA so she hasn't been much help so I was thinking about firing her lol but we'll see. AND my co-writer and I have dirty minds so there will prolly be a lot of "that's what he said/she said" jokes in the near future. I've noticed that I keep forgetting to say that WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING but our OC characters…HASBRO does! Always Running Out of Time by Motion City Soundtrack.

**Again please review… and thank you Lady Minuialwen for your review! And thank you everyone who has added this story to their Story Alerts and to their Favourit Story it means so much to us and the fact that so many of you have added me to their Favourit Authors. 3 you guys! **

**If you guys have any suggestions about where you want this story to go or if you don't like something just let me knowww. Shanks **

"We've go to alert everyone," whispered Agent Simmons who was only standing in his undershirt and boxers, and also had his hands coughed to the light post. His fellow agent who was standing beside him answered, saying that they already knew because he had is phone on speaker. A few feet away from them the man who had grabbed Angela dropped to his knees and grabbed his nose. "You bitch," he yelled at the girl as he started to get up. "How fucking dare you! Do you understand who you're messing with? I'll end you."

"AGENT! That's enough, we'll get the Feds to deal with her," yelled one of the men who was tied up near him. Still holding his nose as thick blood seeped through his fingers, blinded and deft by rage, he launched at the girl who had just broken his nose. Ang had no time to react for she didn't see it coming. Shielding her self from the impact from whatever was coming her way. And just as she thought he'd just about reached her, nothing happened. She looked up to see Lauren who was standing in-front of her with her arms spread out like a bird. "Stop it! That's enough from you. If you so lay a hand on her," pausing to look back at her best friend, "you'll be in deep shit," returning her attention back to the agent who had stopped his attack. "She's just a whore and nothing else. She needs to be put in her place. Step away Ms. Witwiky." Glancing back at her friend who was clearly devastated and embarrassed by this man's words, Lauren spoke. "She's not what you had just called her; she's one of the kindest people that I know," and once again returning her stare to the agent, "She's my best friend." Without turning to look at her brother she asked him to get something to tie the man up with the rest of the agents.

Optimus was staring at the two girls, not the agent. He was fascinated at the way the humans were interacting. He had heard what the man had said to Angela but he did not understand what he had meant by it, by making her pass disappear. Was he some sort of a magician? He had read about them on the Internet on his way to Earth, but from Angela's reaction to him, he came to the conclusion that his behavior towards her was not something pleasant.

He had noticed that the girl was scared, that much was true but she also showed a great deal of courage as well. Angela was lucking to have her as a friend, Lauren that is. He was taken out of his train of thought when the sounds of sirens were distant in the background and were quickly approaching. His comrades had heard them as well but glancing around the large group of humans, none of them had heard them yet. He assumed they didn't have the hearing range he and his Autobots had. It wasn't until the lights were visible that the humans understood that more of these "agents" were coming.

Ang didn't know what to say, she thought that Lauren hated her. All that came to her mind was thank you, so she said it. Lauren just smile and said something witched cause Ang to laugh, and just like that their disagreement was behind them. Looking around them, they noticed that sirens were coming their way. Other agents Angela assumed, were going to surround them.

"Optimus! Incoming," yelled Ironhide as he thumped one of his cannons to the ground causing a baby blue burst of energy to dance across the road, striking the black SUVs that were coming their way. The Autobots transformed back into their vehicle forms minus Optimus. They were going to be decoys while the big leader tried to keep the four younger humans safe. Well he tried. Before the Autobots could drive away Angela and Lauren looked at each other and exchanged one of their mind reading looks, when they knew what the other one was thinking. Nodding their heads, Lauren turned her head up to look at Optimus to see if he was looking at them, he wasn't. The two girls snuck away to where the Autobots were to see if Jazz had left yet, figuring that he'd be the only one who'd let them go. They didn't want to stay with Sam and them, they were in some sort of adventure already and they were going to take full advantage of the situation.

Jazz saw the two girls coming his way, he laughed to himself quietly. _These lil humans'll keep us busy that's for sure_, he thought. "So what's the plan baby," he said while opening up his doors as the girls reached him and got in, Lauren in the back and Ang in the passenger seat. "We just thought that this would be more fun than staying with your oh so fearless leader and her brother," replied Angela as she closed the Pontiac's door and locking herself in with the seat belt. The interior was all black leather seats and still had that new car sent to it or maybe that was just Jazz, she couldn't tell. Behind Angela, Lauren was looking out of the dark tinted windows wondering if this was really happening to her. She was still upset that Ang didn't tell her about how her parents had died she knew that they had passed away when Ang was young, still in high school, but it explained her behaviour a lot. She's never seen Angela drive any type of vehicle before, the only things she's seen her friend drive were 4-wheelers, dirt bikes, and snowmobiles when they took a winter off of school to go to Canada. Lauren chuckled to herself, when they got back that spring; their friends had asked them why they didn't just go to Canada in the summer that there was always snow there. Of course that wasn't true, sure the country had cold winters but so did New York. Those memories seem like they were so long ago and so surreal, hell everything seem surreal right about know.

"LARN. Are you alright? You're giggling like a little school girl back there," asked Angela while looking over her left shoulder. Still looking out the window Lauren noticed that they were going extremely fast yet it was so quiet inside the little car. "What? Oh I was just thinking about that winter we went to Canada, that's all," she replied. Angela started to turn her body around to look at her biffle, but as she was doing so Jazz gave out some sort of a noise. "Wow there babe, try not to move around. I can feel everythin' ya do," he said. Ang stopped what she was doing and looked at the dashboard, she honestly didn't really know where else to look. "Wait, you can feel us? Oh man, I'm sorry," said Angela as she carefully sat back down in her seat, Lauren tilted her body over to the left to get a better look at her friend and the dashboard as well. "Nah it's cool babe, I'll just turn off my sensors." Not long after that, Jazz's deep voice came through the stereo saying that it was ok for them to move around again. Just as Lauren was about to ask Jazz a questions, a different voice came through the stereo casing both girls to jump.

"JAZZ! What the frak do you think you're doing?" Ang knew that voice but just couldn't place her finger on it, Lauren was equally confused. "Whatcha mean bro," replied Jazz in what the girls assumed was his "innocent" voice. The voice came back louder through the surround sounds of the car and was screaming at poor Jazz about how dangerous it was for the girls to go with him and not with Optimus. The more the mysterious voice spoke, the more Angela was able to tell who it was. "Listen Ironhide! We were the ones that approached him alright, lay off of," yelled Ang, she didn't know if he had heard her but she didn't care, he was seriously pissing her off. The way he spoke to her like she was something below him, the way he was talking to Jazz for something that he didn't do but Ironhide was convinced he did. Silence filled the inside of the car, Ironhide had stopped talking or yelling whatever you wanted to call it and Angela was too busy being angry herself that she didn't notice the awkward silence.

Ironhide didn't know what had come over him, why he had raised his voice to Jazz for having the two human femmes with him. He's not accustomed to human emotions but by quickly searching though his databases he has come to the conclusion that what he was feeling was "anger", "upset". He also wasn't just angry at Jazz, he was furious with the one named Angela. She just knew how to make his gears turn in the utmost unpleasant way. And he didn't know how she was able to do it. The other one, Lauren, wasn't much of a concern. She didn't do anything that bothered him.

Ironhide had heard what Angela had said to him through Jazz. He knew that it wouldn't have been his idea to have the humans accompany him, it was clear that it was the humans idea and it was probably the smaller one's, Angela. Even saying her name did something to him, he didn't understand it.

Optimus glanced down to tell his four human companions to grab a hold of him while he took them to safely but to his surprise he only saw Sam and Mikaela. "Where are Lauren and Angela?" asked Optimus. Sam and Mikaela looked around them; they too didn't know where they had disappeared to. Sam wasn't too worried about his sister; he just assumed that she was with one of the Autobots and of course Ang. Putting down his hand so the humans could climb on him; Optimus couldn't help but feel worried for Lauren in particular. He didn't understand his feelings. After they got the signal from Bumblebee that the All-Spark was on Earth, he had asked Ratchet to program human emotions in him, believing that he'd have a better understanding for what lied ahead. Ratchet didn't program the other Autobots under Optimus's orders.

Running and hiding from the agents to keep Sam and Mikaela safe were Optimus's main priorities at the moment. He had to remain focus; he had to believe that the other two were safe in order to keep the ones with him safe.

Jazz continued to drive with the rest his colleagues. Ang and Lauren remained silent while riding with Jazz, they both felt really bad for possibly getting Jazz in deep shit with Optimus. They really didn't think that it would be a big deal but from Ironhide's reaction they soon realized that it was turning out to be one. Ironhide never responded to Ang and no one knew what to say after that.

It felt like they were driving for hours but in fact it had only been a few minutes. Awkward silence filled the ears of the two young women; Jazz didn't seem to mine though. He was probably used to driving in silence but the girls hated it. "Hey Jazz," said Lauren, "Could you turn on some music or something please." Flipping through the stations, Jazz asked what they wanted to listen to, Lauren very quietly said Country if that was ok with him. Ang wasn't listening to what was going on, she was still incredibly upset form what had happened in the agents' SUV. It didn't really surprise her that they had known about what had happened to her; they were part of the Government. She wasn't going to tell the Autobots that was for sure, she didn't want them to judge her. _Especially Ironhide, he already hated_ _her,_ she though. That was one of her biggest insecurities.

The sound of music being played quietly filled air and found its way into Ang's head. She allowed the soft music notes filled her mind and replace her sorrows with beautiful lyrics. She didn't understand why people didn't like Country music, the words and lyrics had so much heart and soul in them, not to mention that there were so many upbeat songs as well. She loved Pop, Rock, and Hip-Hop, but her first love would always be Country. She closed her eyes and automatically started to sing to the lyrics of Jason Aldean's Tattoos on this Town. She could hear Lauren humming in the back.

"Girl, I didn't know you could sing like that!" mentioned Jazz, Ang kept her head on the side window and closed her eyes, "Thanks Jazz. I think you're the first person to ever say that to me." Lauren really never took the time to listen to Angela, they're voices were usually drained out by the music they played so loudly in The Mothership but listening now, she had to agree with Jazz. She had an amazing voice. Just as she was about to compliment her friend, the sound of an engine revved up and passed by them. A yellow blur passed by, _Bumblebee_, Lauren thought. "Jazz, what's going one? Why did Bee pass us?" Lauren looked behind her noticing that only Ratchet was there. Jazz just waived it off by saying that the young mech just like showing off but Lauren didn't agree with him, she felt like something was wrong and it involved her brother.

Optimus was hiding underneath a bridge he had found; hopefully the agents will not fine him. He didn't know what the humans wanted; he didn't think that they knew where the All-Spark was. But for whatever reason they definitely wanted him as well as Sam and Mikaela, and possibly Lauren and Angela. "Easy you two," he whispered. More of those flying machines passed underneath them. All of a sudden Mikaela lost her grip on him and started to fall, Sam fortunately caught her but she was slipping. "SAM! I'M SLIPPING! I'M SLIPPING!" yelled Mikaela. Her fingers couldn't hold on anymore and neither could Sam, they both fell. Optimus tried to save them by sticking out his right foot; hopefully they'd fall on it or grab a hold of it. His timing was off and the two of them continued to fall. The sound of gears turning and changing was the noise of Bumblebee transforming and turned just in time to catch Sam and Mikaela before they hit the ground. _Oh thank God,_ Mikaela thought, "Thanks Bee."

The SWAT team and the agents zoomed in on Bumblebee. The teenagers rolled out of Bumblebee's grip just in time to see cables shoot out from the SWATs weapons and attack the yellow Camaro. Sam and Mikaela didn't know what to do, what could they do? More and more agents came and shot more cables to tie and stable Bumblebee who was crying out for the humans to stop but they couldn't understand him and how they could, his voice processors were damaged, no one could make out what he was trying to say. In the background, Sam and Mikaela both were screaming for the uniformed men to stop what they were doing but nothing helped. It didn't matter how hard they tried.

More Government owned vehicles came and surrounded the teens yelling at them to get on their knees, pointing guns at them. Coming from behind them, two men came and handcuffed Sam and Mikaela. Hopefully they would take them wherever they took Bumblebee was all Sam could think about. He wanted his alien friend to remain safe but he feared that that wasn't going to happen. These men definitely were not playing by the rules. As more men hit the ground they took out gun looking things and started to spray liquid nitrogen at Bee to slow him down and possibly stall him completely. Sam never stopped screaming at the men to stop what they were doing, he knew they wouldn't listen but that didn't stop him, breaking free from the agent who was holding on to him he ran to help his friend.

Jazz knew there was a reason why Bumblebee took off like that but he didn't want to upset the femmes especially Lauren, Angela seemed to have her mind somewhere else. He noticed that Ironhide had the same idea as he did, so they followed the yellow Autobot but stayed further back. They followed Bee which led them to a bridge. The three remaining Autobots stopped their engines. Ang and Lauren took this as a signal to step out of the silver Pontiac, noticing Ironhide and Ratchet transform, the girls imagined that Jazz would do the same so they walked to the railing of the bridge to get out of his way. Watching them transform was always amazing in Lauren's and Angela's eyes. By staring at all of them while they did it, the two girls noticed that they all did it differently, it was absolutely incredible. "Hang back. Let me check it out," ordered Jazz as he climbed down the side, he knew their leader was somewhere. "Optimus! Are we just going to stand here and do nothing?" he asked while glancing down and saw the humans take Bumblebee and Sam and Mikaela as well. Not meeting his First Lieutenant's glowing blue optics, "There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans." Jazz could hear the sadness in Optimus's voice. "But it's not right!" he shot back, he didn't understand the tall mech's reason, Bumblebee was one of their own, not the humans. "Let them leave."

Above Jazz and Optimus, the two remaining Autobots as well as Ang and Lauren could hear what was being discussed below them. Ratchet has always stood by his leader's decisions and even though he doesn't always agree with him, he'll stick by him. He has faith in his leader, in his friend to fine away to help Bumblebee. The other Autobot disagreed with his leader. Bee was a soldier not a piece of machinery these humans believe him to be, he was also starting to really hate the word "alien". To them, the humans were the aliens but Optimus must see something he does not and he will respect his wishes.

Ironhide glanced over at the two fleshlings leaning with their backs to the rail; he just couldn't get over how different they were, appearances and personality. Lauren was at least a head taller than her friend and was thin almost tiny. She was quiet, she seemed reserved but that red hair of hers lit up like fire and Ironhide believed that there was definitely more than meets the eye. And then there was the other one. Ironhide took the time to really look at Angela. She was short but you would never know it from her attitude and how she presented herself. Her dark brown hair looked like water waives that flowed down her whole back. She had a strong personality and her emerald green ey…_what am I doing_ he thought stopping himself from staring at her. He didn't understand why his optics kept on going back to her; he just shook his head and brushed it of as he was just analyzing her, dissecting her for why he didn't like her. And he just came to the conclusion that he just didn't like HER.

"Don't worry Lauren," said Ang, "we'll get Sam back. Stop hyperventilating ok." Trying to stop the odd giggle that escaped her mouth. Lauren always over reacted about everything, even though she had to watch the agents take away her brother. Angela knew that those kids would be ok. No screams left her friends mouth; no sound really came out of her. Ang tried everything to calm her friend down, telling her that Sam can handle himself, that he has Mikaela with him to help him. The more she talked to her biffle the more Lauren calmed down and slowed down her breathing. "Thanks Ang," whispered Lauren while hugging her friend. Angela was harsh; she called them as she saw them. If you didn't want to know the answer, don't ask her the question. But she was always there for her best friend and Lauren always appreciated it. Plus, Angela was the only who Lauren allowed to call her LARN, not even Glenn was allowed to call her that. Pulling away from her friend, it was Lauren's turn to start giggling. "Whats's so funny," asked Ang who looked slightly confused. "Nothing," replied Lauren with a shake of the head, "I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have you as my friend."

**AN #2: I feel like this was a really shitty chapter so I'm sorry, I can't wait to finish with the first movie so I can go by my own stuff hehe.**

**Plus I was thinking that if you guys want, I can write a smutty one shot which either includes Angela/Ironhide or Lauren/Optimus. I can even do Lauren/Ironhide or Angela/Optimus, whatever you guys want. Unless you're willing to wait until the moment actually comes in this story. Just let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5 Secret Smile

Chapter 5 – Secret Smile

**AN: hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one. Either after this chapter or the next I should be done with writing the first movie scenario. Thanks everyone for your opinions on the one shots, I'm going to do it a week after this chapter goes out. So keep your thoughts coming!**

**I had heard amazing news a couple of weeks ago…there's going to be a Transformers 4! I'm extremely excited BUT there won't be an Ironhide :'( unless they somehow bring him back to life WHICH THEY BETTER.**

**We don't own any of the Transformers characters. Hasbro does and the song is Secret Smile by Rascal Flatts.**

When Jazz left to return to the top of the bridge to the rest of the Autobots, Optimus noticed that the glasses had fallen when Sam had fell. He bent down to retrieve them thinking to himself about how this got so much more complicated than what it already was, _at least we have the glasses._ He climbed his way back up to where the Autobots were; hopefully Lauren and Angela were there with them. He still didn't know where they had disappeared to.

When he landed on top of the bridge he saw the two humans were indeed there. "Jazz, care to explain to me how those two got here," he asked while crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't even turn to look at the small 'Bot, he was actually staring at Lauren and Angela. Jazz had totally forgotten that the humans were there with them. When he went to answer Optimus, he heard what seemed to have been a snort from Ironhide. He turned his cobalt optics to the Weapon Specialist to confront him on his actions. The group of them were friends, longtime friends and maybe that's why it was so easy to get on each others nerves. Knowing one another for thousands of years seemed to take a toll on them.

Optimus was too frustrated to really hear as to how the girls got there as long as they were safe. Pinching the bridge of his nose he dismissed Jazz's soon to be explanation and ignored Ironhide's remark. "We have more important things to attend to, and you two," pointing at Lauren and Angela, "will be taken home. We appreciate everything you have done but there is nothing more you can do for us. Autobots, roll-out."

"No, no, no. Wait a second," spoke Ang as she made her way to Optimus before he got the chance to transform into his Peterbilt form, "You can not expect us to just sit around and wait for you guys to fine whatever you're looking for. Save Bumblebee and get back her brother and Mikaela back. Ya, no, that's not going to happen, we're coming with you." Looking up at the enormous robot, Ang felt extremely small and insignificant until a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. "I agree, my brother was taken away and I want to help get him out from wherever he is. I'm sorry Optimus but we're in it until the end with you guys,"

Optimus was impressed with the bravery these two humans held. He could tell that they were scared and unsure but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to talk them out of it. "Alright," he said lowering himself so that he was balancing on his knee, "you can accompany us. We appreciate your assistance." The glow from his bright optics lit up the girls' faces and the smiles on their faces were lit up. They knew that they had won that battle, for sure. Lauren thanked the leader while Angela just nodded her head, her way on saying thanks.

Ironhide couldn't hold it in anymore. He just didn't trust these humans as much as the red and blue 'Bot. How could he, he saw the way those humans had treated Bumblebee. How are they suppose to believe that these creatures were actually here to help them, when so far they haven't shown them any help. Ok, maybe they got them the key to the Cube's co-ordinates, but that was pretty much it. He started to make his way up to where Optimus and the two fleshlings were, he was finally going to state his opinion, not caring what it was going to sound like.

"But Optimus, they'll just get in our way," pointing down to the humans in front of him, for he had come up from behind them. "You can't expect them to really be able to help us," Ironhide turned to look at his fellow Autobots for support. But to his surprise, they quickly turned to look the other way. _Do they agree with Optimus? Surely they don't, they can't _he thought.

Standing back up to look at the wide Autobot, Optimus shook his head. Of course he knew that Ironhide was harder to deal with than the other ones but this behaviour wasn't like him. Back at Cybertron, Ironhide was one of Optimus Prime's best warriors. He stood by Optimus and stuck by Optimus through the hardest of battles against the Decepticons. They argued about some things but Ironhide was never irrational. "Ironhide, that's enough. It's been a long night and we don't have time for this. We need to fine the All-Spark and retrieve it before Magatron."

"True dat Optimus. Besides, the girls ain't too bad Ironhide," joined Jazz who walked towards them, with Ratchet following close behind.

Ratchet was more the silent type. He was their medic, not their babysitter. Although sometimes he fells like one, there was so many times on Cybertron, he had to break up Jazz and Ironhide. He just hoped that this moment wasn't going to be one for "those" occasions. "Ratchet, what do you think?" asked Optimus who looked around Jazz to look at the dull yellow Autobot. _Might as well get all of their opinions_ thought Prime. Ratchet was silent for awhile. He didn't really care to be honest, sure the more help they could get, the better their chances at saving Earth from what happened to Cybertron. Locking his optics with Optimus's he replied, "Well I believe that we should not be makings this our first priority. We should be on our way on finding the Cube and help Bumblebee, sir."

A slight grin was present on their leader's face. Optimus lowered his head and shuffled his feet. Of course their Medic Officer would be the one who made the most sense. THIS wasn't their first priority at all. Glancing back up, he looked at everyone individually and finished on Ratchet, "You are correct old friend, as usual. Ironhide, I believe that you might need some persuasion on your opinion," looking down at Lauren and Angela, Optimus asked if one of them would accompany the irritated mech on their search for the All-Spark.

The girls turned to look at each other. Lauren was still visibly upset about what had happened to Sam and Ang was sure that the red head wasn't even paying attention to what was going around them. She herself wasn't fawn of the grumpy robot but she had a feeling that she was going to be the lucky one to go with Ironhide. She just hoped that he doesn't bitch to her about God knows what. Looking directly at Ironhide she notice that he was staring right back at her, _probably hoping that I don't volunteer to go with him, that or I have something on my face_ she breaking the contact she answered Optimus, saying that she'd go but she thought that Lauren should go with him because she thought that her friend just needed some time to chill and Ang had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen if she went with her and Ironhide.

Turning to look up at Lauren, she asked if her much taller friend was ok about going with Optimus by herself. Wiping a single tear from her eye Lauren looked at her hand that had the salty water on it, she didn't even realize that she started crying again. She was pretty embarrassed at the state she was in. She wasn't worried about Ang seeing her, that girl had seen her biffle during some of her most hysterical moments. But having these super cool alien robots seeing her in such a state was horrible. Lauren hated looking weak but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Maybe that was why she and Angela got a long; they can balance each other out.

Looking past Angela, Lauren noticed that the sun was starting to come up. The sky was getting lighter on the horizon, no sun yet but it was coming. She couldn't believe that they were out literally all night; _ugh I probably look like crap…awesome_ she thought. Taking her blues eyes back to Ang, she nodded her head, signaling that she was ok with her friend's decision. "Optimus are you ok with me coming with you?" The huge Autobot was staring at the red headed girl the whole time. He could feel her grief, and her sadness. It bothered him greatly, maybe it was some affects from what he had asked of Ratchet to install in him that was causing this. At this moment, that was what he was going to go with.

Softening his cobalt eyes he responded, saying that of course it was ok for her to travel with him. Looking at his Autobots, Optimus signaled for them to transform into their vehicle forms. The plan was to head out somewhere with little to no humans so they can get the co-ordinates to where to Cube was hiding. And once they found the Cube, they'd go and search for Bumblebee and the humans. Unfortunately he wished that they could go and get Bee, Sam and Mikaela first, but he had to make sure that Megatron does not get it before they do or else, this planet will not have a very good chance on surviving, no matter how much the Autobots try to help.

The sounds of gears shifting and turning echoed throughout the night. Ang and Lauren hugged each other goodbye. "Have fun with Ironhide," laughed Lauren to her friend, "try not to be too mean to him. Alright," pulling away from each other, Angela had the straightest face on. "Lauren, I am shocked and appalled that you would suggest such a thing!" Looking at her friend, Lauren started to giggle. Angela had a gift for doing this; taking a comical moment and turning into a very serious scenario. Lauren had no idea on how Ang did it but she would always try to play a long but Lauren would always end up cracking up, she could never keep a straight face.

Ang knew that something like that would make her friend smile. She broke her straight visage and winked at Lauren confirming that she was indeed joking. With a hand wave each, the friends parted ways to go to their rides.

The walk towards Ironhide felt like it was taking forever. Maybe it was because Angela was really dreading getting into the black TopKick. She really didn't want to deal with him bitching at her, or worst, not talking to her at all. Awkward silence was the worst case scenario she thought, just_ smile and nod, smile and nod_. Getting closer to the truck, she didn't know if she should just open the passenger door or ask him if she should get in, already this was becoming extremely awkward and Angela wasn't even in yet.

Placing a smile on her face, Angela reached for the chrome covered handle and went to pull it open, but nothing happened. _Odd_ she thought, "Umm Ironhide? Your door won't open. Could you open it for me please?" The truck started to mumble words that sounded to be another language to Angela because no way was it English. A few seconds later the door swung open almost knocking Ang to the ground. The truck was actually pretty big and being vertically challenged, Angela had a hard time getting it. She literally had to jump onto the extra strep, move her hands so that they held onto the handle inside the truck, and than she pretty much had to do a lunge to actually step inside.

Closing the heavy door Angela locked herself in with the seatbelt because honestly she didn't really trust Ironhide. The leather seats were so comfy and soft where as Jazz's were more stiff and unlike Jazz's, these seats were jet black and not onyx. Another thing that Angela had noticed was Ironhide's smell, it wasn't the new car smell like the Pontiac, the TopKick had a musky odor mixed with leather. Ang honestly thought that he smelled amazing but she wasn't going to embarrass herself by saying anything, _wait a second,_ she though _I don't usually care if I embarrass myself, what's wrong with me?_ A single sigh escaped her now chapped lips, the young woman very much wished that she had her Burt's Bees Lip Balm in one of her pockets, but as she searched for it, she came back empty handed. Another sigh left her mouth. "Why do you insist on making such noises? It's very irritating," grumbled the voice of Ironhide coming though the stereos of the truck. Running her chipped manicured nails through her hair, Angela closed her eyes, "Ironhide don't start with me, ok. I am so not in the mood. My mom always told me 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'. I suggest you allow those words to sink in."

Ironhide didn't really know what to say. He couldn't believe that this human had just talked to him in that sort of manner. He didn't know if he should be humored by this or be angry. A few minutes had passed and they were still following Optimus. Not being able to stand the silence, Ironhide turned on his radio and cranked the volume. Since he still wanted to annoy Angela, he thought that this would piss her right off. Since coming to Earth he had become very interested in this "music" thing. It was very entertaining, he enjoyed it. Ironhide soon became accustomed to the many different types of music, he hasn't figured out his favourite yet but that didn't matter to him. This way he had more of a variety to listen to. And he thought that "rap" music would be the best type to anger the little human. Since observing her, he came to the conclusion that someone like her probably wouldn't enjoy it.

Almost as if Ironhide had read Angela's mind, the radio turned on. The loud bass was shaking her seat, she was so glad that he turned it on, she needed something to distract her from Lord Prickness, aka Ironhide himself. Unfortunately he had turned it on right at the end of one of her favourite songs, Space Bound by Eminem. _Of course_ she though,_ he would turn it on at the end of it, FML_. As Eminem was finishing, Angela got an idea. "Ironhide," she asked, "I bet you that whichever song comes on next, I can probably rap the whole thing. If I do, than you have to be somewhat pleasant to me, but if you win, I will not talk to you unless you address it. Sound like a plan?" Ironhide didn't have to think about this bet. There was no way that this girl knew how to rap, just no way. "You're on!" _this was going to be entertaining _they both thought.

Hoping an amazing song would be next so she wouldn't make herself look like the whitest person since Barbie. She wasn't disappointed. Space Bound just ended and when the drums started up, Ang knew that no doubt, it was Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Not wanting to show that she absolutely loved this song because she had a feeling that if she did, Ironhide would probably change it. She was going to win this bet. "You ready fleshling?" Looking at the dashboard Angela smile and nodded her head, "Let's do this!"

"_**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system, top down, AC with the coolin' system. When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up, got stacks on deck like he savin' up…**_"

Angela just allowed the lyrics to take her away; she was actually having so much fun right now. She didn't know if it was because she knew that she was totally winning this bet or whatever but it was fun. She started dancing in the seat, well as much as she could considering she was sitting down and was secured in. She didn't have to worry about forgetting any lyrics or screwing up some words, she has this song played over a hundred and twenty times in her iTunes on her MacBook. She knew this song by heart.

Listening to Angela was as entertaining as he thought it would be but not in the same sense. He thought that she'd make a fool of herself but in fact she was doing the exact opposite. This femme was doing an amazing job. He stopped listening to see if she'd get the correct words and started to actually listen to her. She had an incredible voice and no way was he going to say that to her. It wasn't until Angela started to move, Ironhide realized that he hadn't turn off his sensors when she had gotten in. He started to debate with himself, should I turn it off or not? It wasn't until she started to grind her hips into his seat that he started to shudder, the sensation was nothing that he had ever felt before. He didn't know what to make of it. He hoped that she didn't feel his reaction to her, hopefully the bass from the stereos blended with him. He didn't understand the effect this human had on him. He decided to keep his sensors off for the time being.

* * *

><p>Lauren walked as quickly as she could, all she could think about was getting her brother back and hopefully in one piece. Optimus opened the driver's door for Lauren so she could get in but the blue eyed girl turned down his offer and moved towards the passenger's side. Before she got to the other side of the giant Peterbilt had already opened the other door, with a smile she looked at the transport truck and thanked him. "You're quite the gentleman Mr. Optimus Prime. I see that you already have more manners than some of the human men on this planet." She started to climb in when Optimus chuckled at her compliment, it wasn't enough for her to lose her balance but it definitely caught her by surprise, she griped harder onto the truck because knowing her, there was a chance that even though she didn't fall at that moment, she's probably fall when she least expected it. Sensing the change in pressure on his handle on the inside of his door, Optimus stopped his laughter, when there wasn't any change; he asked Lauren what was wrong, "Did I do something to upset you Lauren?"<p>

Looking into the Peterbilt, Lauren realized that she was holding her breath,_ what is wrong with me?_ "Sorry Optimus, I'm just slightly light headed." Slowly making her way inside, Lauren's headache was getting worst. She just wrote it off by thinking to herself that it was the stress of the night which it probably was but she had a bad feeling about it, nothing seriously bad, just bad as in that it probably wasn't going to go away anytime soon. If this had happened while she and Ang were at school, she'd text her friend if she was in her room and if she was, Lauren would make her way over so she could steal some Liquid Advil and some bottled water. At this moment, Lauren really wished that they were still at school, as much as she thought that meeting the Autobots was amazing, she figured that once they fine the All-Spark, they'd be off finding another planet to call their home. Plus they probably wouldn't appreciate it if she started to tell people that she was friends with alien robots.

As soon as Lauren had hit the passenger's seat, Optimus closed the door for her and buckled her in. With the physical pain that she was in, she still smile at the dash board and thanked the Autobot once again. Looking around, Lauren notice that the interior was incredibly clean and shinny. The burgundy coloured seats looked like no one has ever sat in them. The dash board was reflective like a mirror with ascents of wood around the air vents and the steering wheel, and the joint stick was painted to match the exterior.

Lauren couldn't help herself, she had to see what she looked like and since the sun was visible, she had light. Looking into the dash board, she noticed that her usually strait hair was now frizzy, there were circles under her eyes, her white wife-beater was more of an off-white colour and her jeans were wrinkly. "Great," she mumbled sinking into to chair and crossing her arms. She wished that her boyfriend Glenn was with her, she just wanted to be comforted, to be snuggled up with him on a couch watching a movie or something and have all her worries be taken away from her. Sadly enough though, this was reality and Glenn was in two states over. How she wished that she could just call him up and have him come rushing over to see her, but that just can't happen.

The pair continued to drive in silent, both in deep thoughts. Optimus could tell that there was something bothering Lauren, something more than just her being worried about her brother. He just didn't know what to say, it's been awhile since he's aid in comforting a femme. He just didn't know what to do, _here goes nothing_ he thought. "Ugh Lauren, I can sense that something is bothering you. Would you care to talk about it with me?"

The deep soothing voice of Optimus brought Lauren out of her mild depression. Rubbing her temples she let out a deep sigh, "Optimus, thanks for sounding like you care. Really, I appreciate it but right now I'm just really missing my boyfriend." The Peterbilt didn't know what a "boyfriend" was. He knew that a "boy" was a young male human and a "friend" was someone whom you share a bond with. "What is a boyfriend Lauren?"

"Huh…a boyfriend is a guy who likes a girl romantically. Although these days it doesn't have to be a girl, guys can like guys but I'd rather not get into that," she replied. Lauren didn't know how else to describe it, she just hoped that Optimus understood and from the lack of clarification, Lauren assumed that he did.

Optimus Prime was glad that he got the small human to talk; maybe this was a good subject to communicate with. He was just happy that he got her to smile. "Are you romantically involved with your boyfriend?"

Lauren tried so hard not to laugh at Optimus's question because obviously he was just trying to talk to and he actually seemed genuine about it. All she could think about was that if he had asked Ang that same question, she'd be answering it R-rated or even X-rated. Lauren on the other hand was going to keep it G-rated; there was no need to scare the poor robot. "Yes, you can say that Glenn and I are romantically involved. We've been dating for two years now."

Soon Optimus was asking more questions about Lauren and her life. The old mech wanted to know everything. He found the human race to be so intriguing. There were things about them that he could relate with but then there were so many things that made them so different from each other. This was why he was working so hard to save this planet, to save this race.

The talking between them seemed to have died down to a comfortable silence. Optimus took the time to take in his surroundings. Noticing that they had traveled to an open plane, he decided that this looked liked a good place to see if the glasses indeed tells them where the All-Spark was. He saw an ivory building, that the roofs were round and blue. Optimus quickly used his infrared vision to check to make sure there were no humans in and around the building. After the place turned up negative, he did a quick sweep on the area. Again negative. "Ok this looks like a good place," said Optimus to Lauren. She didn't reply, she honestly didn't know what to say. She realized that she enjoyed talking to Optimus last night or really this morning. She felt like she knew Optimus from somewhere but she didn't know where and she'd obviously would remember seeing or meeting a giant alien robot before. She just shook the idea out of her head, she figured that the lack of sleep was probably putting them in her head. Hearing Optimus's voice sending a message to the rest of the Autobots, hopefully Ironhide and Ang didn't kill each other or something. Lauren had noticed that both her and the Weapon Specialist were definitely hot-heads.

The red and blue Peterbilt pulled up by the building and opened his door for Lauren. Saying thanks to him, Lauren opened the door and climbed down, _don't fall, don't fall, don't fall_, she thought to herself, that's all she needed was to embarrass herself even more. They'd been driving for awhile so when her feet had hit the ground, they were a bit wobbly. Looking up, she really wished she had her Oakley Sunglasses with her.

She heard the rest of the group pulling up beside their leader. And when she saw Ironhide, she knew that at least he survived the drive. But when his passenger door opened, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Angela was laughing and when she had stepped away, far enough so that the truck could transform, Lauren heard laughter coming from him as well. _What in God's name is going on?_

**AN #2: Alright I busted my ass off to get this chapter up this weekend so I hope you guys like it. I think that it's my favourite to date!**

**Again please review, it means so much when I get those emails.**

**Love you guys, you're awesome!**

**PS I tried to load this last night but it wouldn't let me :( so I'm sorry for the wait**


	6. Author's Note 1 for TSINTL

**Author's Note: Heyy guys this isn't an actually chapter (I'm currently writing one). I've been extremely sick and stuff so I'm sorry for the wait but I just wanted to let you know that my AngelaXIronhide one shot is up so if you wanted to check it out go for it. Please review on it because I would really appreciate your opinions on it. **

**Hmmm I really don't know what to say…OH he's the link to the story **.net/s/7955563/1/


	7. Chapter 6 Cry With You

Chapter 6 – Cry With You

**Author's Note: ya ya it took me awhile to get this one up and for that I'm sorry. I don't know if it's just me, but I think that Ratchet reminds me of Spock from Star Trek…anyways HASBRO owns Transformers not me!**

**Please review, I really want y'alls feedback. This is based on the song by Hunter Hayes called Cry With You. I couldn't think of another song to fit :s! **

The rays of the hot sun were starting to take their toll on the girls. Their hair started to frizz, their once clean clothes started to cling in areas that were not attractive and not to mention the dirt and unfortunately some perspiration stains were becoming visible. The two friends were both glad that none of the Autobots cared about how they looked, or at least they hope that they didn't care.

Lauren ran up to her biffle when Angela had stepped away form Ironhide when he had transformed into his robot form. The red head had such a confused expression on her face when she had reached her friend. She for sure thought that Ang and Ironhide would be trying to kill each other when they all met up. Yet they were laughing, _I've got to get to the bottom of this_ she thought. And of course Ang would have a pair of sunglasses with her, she never left anywhere without them, Lauren continued to silently curse to herself for forgetting hers.

"LARN!" called Angela, "where have you been all my life?" When they met one another half way Lauren just laughed, her friend was so just one of those people who was always happy and always trying to make everyone around her happy. "It's only been a few hours. You're a little bit over dramatic there." Shrugging her shoulders, she just brushed of what Lauren said but kept that smile on her face.

Walking over to where the four giant robots where, all Lauren could think about was her brother and after talking to Optimus, she now missed Glenn so much and when she got back home, she was going to get her phone and call him. She realized over the drive here that she hasn't talked to him since her and Angela left school. She just felt so stressed out that she couldn't think straight, she couldn't grasp the concept at hand. She was just grateful that Optimus and the others were going to do most of the work and that she and her friend were pretty much going to be passengers.

Bringing her out of her thoughts, Optimus had called over to her, to ask if she still had the glasses with her for he had given them to her told hold while he drove around.

Looking ahead, Angela saw that everyone was on top of some sort of building, _no way in hell am I climbing up there_ she thought looking down at her white, now dirty sandals_ especially in these. _ And since Optimus Prime was walking their way, Ang was hoping that he was going to give them a lift over to where the others were waiting and by the look on their faces they didn't like the fact that it was taking the two human girls so long to walk over. With a sigh she asked the red and blue leader if in fact they had to climb up that building.

Optimus chuckled, the sounds of metal shifting indicated that he was clearly amused at the little human's question, "Not to worry Angela. I will bring yourself as well as Lauren to join us," he replied as he lowered his large hand to the ground signally for the two girls to climb on. "Hold on tight you two."

When Optimus reached the rest of his team, he asked Lauren to hand him the glasses, still hoping that they would help tell him where the All-Spark was. The girls had moved from his metallic hand to his shoulder and Lauren held out her grandfather's old glasses. Optimus reached over to his right, and took them from her hand as carefully as he could. The two girls remain quiet while the transformer Peterbilt held up the circular glasses, "Please, let this work," he pleaded.

"Fire it up, Optimus," shouted Jazz.

A bright blue light which created a hologram of Earth was projected out in front of the group. The air around them thickened with anticipation, all hoping it would work, if not, then they don't have any leads and that the Decepticons could have the upper hand. Silence also hung in the air and it was killing Ang, "Lauren," she whispered, "this is boring. Let's do something." Looking over at her friend, Lauren was amused at how impatient Angela was being but she was also slightly embarrassed too. These guys were extremely serious about it and her friend was taking it like it was nothing. Lauren understood that it has been along day/night and they still had all this day to get through as well. She didn't even know if they'll even have time for a proper meal let alone get any sleep. She didn't even bother replying to Angela's comment. She just shook her head and drew her attention back to what was happening in front of them.

Ang took the hint and stayed quiet, at least for the moment.

Still analyzing the 3-dimentional image, Optimus was trying to figure out what it all meant. He was obviously still quite new to this planet so reading it was difficult, _got it_ he thought. "The code...the code on these glasses indicates the All-Spark is 230 miles from here."

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize," piped up Ratchet.

Ironhide shifted his weight back and forth. "They must know it's here as well."

"What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die! Or become some human experiment!" roared the deep voice of Jazz. He was walking on the roof above them, pacing, obviously frustrated with the fact that their leader has yet to help their comrade.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier; this is what he would want," argued Optimus, he has to save billions of lives on this planet. Bumblebee is extremely important to him but he has to look at the big picture. He understands that it would be hard for his team to understand this but it was about a thousand times harder for him to make this decision.

"Why are we fighting to save these humans?" spoke a confused Ironhide, "They're a primitive and violent race."

"Hey now!" yelled Angela, "Optimus could you put me down please. Thanks." She started to make her way over to Ironhide and stood in front of him, she wasn't going to just stand around while he talked like her and Lauren as if they weren't even there. "Listen here you jackass. Yes, there are a lot of people on this planet who are extremely violent but there's more good than evil here. And you don't get to judge our planet because of some ass-wholes who gave you the wrong impression, alright!"

No one spoke for what felt like forever. Ironhide wouldn't look Angela in the eye, or anyone else for the matter. Obviously he struck a nerve of hers and he wasn't going to get off easily. _What do I care though? She's just a fleshling, she doesn't really matter,_ he thought.

"Were _we_ so different?" said Optimus who was trying to get back on track. He glanced down at Lauren, who he had put down as well, and then at Ang, "They are a young species; they have much to learn... but I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there is only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

"That's suicide! The Cube is raw power, it could destroy you both!" contradicted Ratchet who was concerned for his leader, his friend. Ratchet wasn't as opinionated as Ironhide or Jazz, he had faith in their Prime and he very seldom questioned his actions but this has turned into a suicide mission and he wasn't going to stand around and do nothing. He didn't care that Optimus's mind was made up.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!"

"Wait, what do you mean you're going to sacrifice yourself!" yelled the red head, "Optimus, that's ridiculous! We need you, my brother needs you, Bumblebee needs you. Having you die for this planet, that's insane. There has to be a better way!" Lauren couldn't stand around and not say anything about his plan, she agreed with Ratchet.

Optimus looked down to where Lauren was standing. He could see the concern in her optics and it touched his spark. But he knew what had to be done, even if it means for him to die so she could live. He'd do it any day. Optimus didn't respond to Lauren's statement. This was his responsibility so to carry on with it, he told his team to "role out".

The Autobots all transformed back into their vehicle forms, Optimus opened his passenger's door so the girls could get in considering that everyone else obviously still weren't use to having passengers and therefore didn't offer to take the two human girls with them for the ride.

Lauren got in first considering that she was already a pro at getting into the big Peterbilt and also because Angela didn't have a belt which was one of the main reasons she wanted to go shopping the other night before all this happened. And she really didn't want her friend to see her ass. Since it was dark when she got into Ironhide she didn't have to worry about it, but it was daylight now so she quickly looked around and notice that the Autobots were in front of Optimus, waiting. They obviously weren't paying any attention so she climbed in and closed the door. It occurred to her that they probably didn't care but she did and Angela was very self-conscious. She looked over to her left and saw that Lauren was sitting in the middle seat, "Why aren't you sitting in the driver's seat?"

"Because," Lauren whispered back, "he's driving and that would be awkward."

When they got back onto the road Optimus took the lead of their little convoy once again and they made their way in pursuit of finding the Cube. During their drive with Optimus, the girls didn't say one word; Angela was still extremely upset with Ironhide about what he had said and Lauren was upset about Optimus's decision with the whole sacrificing himself thing.

Optimus sensed that the air circulating around the three of them was thick and for lack of a better word, awkward. This was definitely something new to him and he definitely didn't care for it. And he had a good idea as to why it was this way. "Ugh Angela? I understand why you're upset," he started.

"You do?" she replied with obvious shock.

"Yes I do. Ironhide has upset you but you have to realize that he does have a point but so do you. After observing your behaviour, I have come to the conclusion that you and he are both very out spoken and he isn't used to having someone speak to him with the attitude that you have. Since he is our Weapon Specialist, he's used to having others, ugh what's the word…respect! But with you he feels like he doesn't get any."

"So you're saying that he doesn't like me because I don't "respect" him?"

"Well he doesn't enjoy the company of a lot of individuals."

"Whatever I don't care he can just go and fuck himself," Angela mumbled. She was actually really upset over this, she usually doesn't really care if people liked her or not, but for some reason this had really bothered her. The brunette was just hoping that they found this All-Spark thing so she could just get back to her normal life. She was totally over this whole thing.

Ang was deep in thought, thinking about what she'd do after this was all done but the red head besides her jumped causing the seat to move. Before Angela could say anything Lauren had clung to her saying over and over again "There's Bumblebee! Sam has to be with him! He's ok!" Looking ahead through the windshield, the brunette did see the yellow Camaro coming their way. "Optimus, there they are!" continued Lauren who did not hide her excitement from her friend or from the Peterbilt.

"I see them too Lauren. Hold on you two,"

Bumblebee was being followed my vehicles which looked like they belonged to the army. Optimus slammed on his breaks and did a complete U-turn. In the transport truck, Angela and Lauren felt like they were on one of the fair rides called "The Polar Express" the ride where you're in a little cart and it went around in a circle really fast causing the passenger on the inside to be shoved up against the other passenger while that person was shoved up against the side of the cart, fun stuff, but in this situation not so much. Even though Optimus gave the girls a heads up, he didn't say what for so they didn't get a chance to hold onto anything. Lauren was shoved back and then slammed into her friend while Ang was pushed up against the side door, slamming her head into the window.

"WTF Optimus," slurred Ang while rubbing the goose egg that was starting to appear on the right side of her head, quietly thanking the fact that she had a lot of hair which was also very thick.

"Sorry."

"No worries," said Lauren who was giving her friend a hard look, "we're fine, just do what you have to do."

The rest of the Autobots followed their fearless leader, unfortunately other Transformers started to follow them. The Decepticons were mobilizing, they knew that the Camaro had the Cube with him and they wanted it back. Barricade was leading the way with his police sirens on, followed by a M1 Abrams; Brawl, a Buffalo H; Bonecrusher, there was also Blackout who took the identity as a MH-53J Pave Low ||| and was flying above his group.

Having the All-Spark within their care, the Autobots have to do everything they can do to not allow the Cube to fall in the hands of the Decepticons. This was it, the Autobots knew that they were half way there; they knew that having the Cube would attract the enemy and they wouldn't just walk away admitting defeat. They're going to want to fight for the All-Spark. Over the transmitter that were installed into the Autobots, Bumblebee and Sam informed Optimus that Megatron has escaped from Sector-7.

"So what's going to happen know Optimus?" asked Lauren, "We have the All-Spark, so does that mean that this is done know, that you'd leave?" The red head didn't want to emit it out loud but she was going to miss him and the others even though it has only been a day, _wow_ she thought,_ it really only has been a day_. There was just something about Optimus that made her feel like she was safe, protected and wasn't the fact that he was a giant robot who was severely armed with weaponry. She couldn't but her finger on it though. But the strangest part of it all was his voice, she'd be lying if she said that he didn't have a great voice, that she wasn't attracted to it any girl would be. It was deep but soothing not a scary deep that would make you want to run the other way, it actually did the opposite, it made her want to run towards him.

"Megatron is going to come for the Cube," replied Optimus, "we are going to have to be ready for him. My –I mean our mission isn't over yet, we still have much to do." Optimus paused his train of thought, he noticed that Bonecrusher was gaining up on them. He sent a message to Ratchet considering that the Hummer was the closest one, to take the two friends to safely while he dealt with the Decepticon.

Lauren and Angela ran as fast as they could to the medical officer. And just like that they were settled in. Ang was just happy that getting in wasn't as hard as getting into the Peterbilt. Both girls worked out but differently; Lauren was a runner while Ang did more weights so while she was having trouble catching her breath, Lauren was fine and was already worrying about her brother and this time, Optimus as well.

Ratchet didn't say anything and the two girls were thankful for that for they didn't want to talk about anything because they would probably get extremely upset. The biffles also knew each other enough to not start a conversation either. They just drove in silence to the city with the rest of the Autobots and the army soldiers who came along with them to help. Optimus, the girls figured was going to come later after he took care of Bonecrusher.

Finally Angela got the courage to talk to Ratchet, she wasn't scared of him she just didn't want to start crying if she opened her mouth. She was very emotional at the moment and even though she was an emotional woman anyways, under these circumstances she was definitely over whelmed. "Ratchet? What's the plan, why are we going to Mission City?"

"I have been informed that one of the human soldiers, this Captain William Lennox, decided that taking the Cube to this destination would make it easier to secure it with your military. And I agree, this seems like a logical decision."

And just like that no one spoke again. It wasn't until they got to the city where it really hit the two biffles that they were really a part of a war. They were honestly scared. Ratchet dropped them off at what appeared to be a secure location while he went to help the others.

Bumblebee and Ironhide where already in action, the army men where also strategizing their attacks. Above them, Jet Fires filled the sky but one of them dropped a missal and landed near Bee and Ironhide. The bigger Autobot got up but the smaller one didn't. That was when Lauren spotted Sam and took off running to them. Smoke and debris filled the air around them and the smell of diesel fuel mixed with the smell of smog from the city filled the lunges of everyone around and Ang was having a hard time breathing as she ran after he reckless friend.

Sam and Mikaela were standing around Bumblebee who was unable to move his lower half. When the girls got to them Sam was almost in tears and so was Mikaela, "Common, you gotta get up. You can do Bee! Get up!" The young teenager didn't even notice his sister approaching him, he was too focus on his injured friend. When Lauren reached her brother she through her arms around him in a hug. She didn't care that they were both equally covered in dirt and sweat but she glad that he was ok. Sometimes she felt more like a mother than a sister towards him. She didn't let go until Angela came up behind her and placed her arm onto her friends shoulder telling her that she need to let go of Sam. The red head reluctantly let go of her brother and stood back from the seen in front of her.

Her worries were far from over but she needed to swallow the fears she had and she needed to put on a brave face. She wasn't going to be the one who cracked and crumbled but looking around her; she noticed that Sam was worried about Bumblebee whom she didn't realize was there because she was so focused on Sam. She also turned her blue eyes onto Mikaela who was focused on Sam as well, she could see fear but also determination and she was impressed, and right there she knew that if this all worked out, Mikaela was the best thing for her little brother, she was the type of girl that he needed. And when she finally landed her eyes onto Angela she could see the mirror image of what the younger brunette had. Ang was tough and something like this wasn't going to bring her to her knees, even if she was scared as hell, she wasn't going to let anyone know it. She was too proud of herself to do so.

A soldier came up behind them and went straight to Sam, he pushed right past the three girls. He stopped right beside Lauren, not even glancing her way. His tall frame commanded respect and the red head knew to keep her mouth shut. He didn't look much older than her, maybe in his late twenties with dark blond hair or maybe light brown hair and he was almost a foot taller than she was. With always being around Ang who was much shorter than she was and Glenn was practically the same height as her; which Angela never let her forget it, saying that a "proper" boyfriend had to be taller than his girlfriend and not just by and inch, but she didn't care. She wasn't so used to being around a human who was that much taller.

"Sam, where's the Cube?" he asked.

Sam pulled his attention from Bumblebee and looked around. "Right there!" he responded whiled pointing to the ground. Another solder started to talk into a walkie-talkie.

Sam looked towards the other soldier who was much shorter than the one who was currently talking to the teen boy. "What?" he asked.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back here, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the rooftop, set the flare. Signal the chopper, and set the flare..."

"What? No, no, I can't do this."

"I'll go with him," shouted Lauren, "I'll go with you Sam, ok. I want to help." The taller soldier turned to look back from behind him to see where that voice had come from. He didn't even notice the two girls behind him, _how did I miss them_, he thought.

He didn't give anyone enough time to object before he returned his attention back over to Sam. "Listen to me," he said while grabbing the young boy's shoulders, "you're a soldier now! All right? I need you take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." The tall man turned to look back at the red head, "You both are soldiers now. You two got to go, you two got to go," he shouted to Mikaela and Angela.

"No, I'm not leaving," yelled Mikaela the same time Angela yelled the same thing.

"You need to go," he argued, but Mikaela and Angela argued right back, both agreeing with each other that they were not going to leave until they got Bumblebee out of there. The other soldier spoke into his walkie-talkie once again, "Army Black Hawk, requesting immediate evict for civilian boy with precious cargo and ugh girl, headed to rooftop marked by flair."

"Sam, Lauren, we will protect you," spoke Ironhide who was looking around for any Decepticons who were going to attack them. Sam and Lauren both started to breath heavily. "Okay..." they both said.

Sam grabbed the Cube and started to walk with his sister towards the building but both of them got grabbed from the two brunette girls.

Angela hadn't pulled Lauren away to talk her out of her decision because that would be a waste of her breath, so she pulled her biffle into a hug and wished her luck and not goodbye because she didn't want to think that this could be the last time she would ever see her best friend. She couldn't think like that. The two women pulled away from each other, whipping the other ones tears, and laughing at the fact that they were behaving like five year olds.

The combination of Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet voices pulled the girls away from their "moment".

"Brawl incoming! Formations!"

"Sam, Lauren get to the building!"

"Move!"

Lauren gave Ang one last look before she returned with Sam and just like that, the Witwicky siblings were running towards the building where they were told to go with the All-Spark in Sam's arms. And all Ang could think about was that she had done way too much running for the day and that she was glad that she wasn't the one who had to run to the top of an extremely tall building to save man kind, because if the life of the planet had to rely on her and getting to the top quickly before Megatron got there, the world would probably end.


	8. Chapter 7 Fragile

Chapter 7 –Fragile

**Author's Note: so I tried really hard to get this chapter up as quickly as I could. I'll be honest, I actually don't really like the ending I did for this chapter. Like I knew what I wanted to happen, but I didn't know how to write it. So I'm sorry in advance!**

**I don't own Transformers…Hasbro does.**

**The inspiration for this chapter was Fragile by Kerli. PS I hope you guys take the time to look up these songs that I base my chapters off of because I think they're amazing lol. If you don't, it's not a big deal.**

The sounds of missiles exploding could be heard all over Mission City. Parts of buildings and skyscrapers started to fall onto parked cars and trucks near by, which their drivers abandoned to get to safer areas. The engines of the Jets soared above the battle field. Even the paved roads were destroyed; cracks over 4 inches wide and over 8feet long, there were also parts of the street that were torn up, flipped up like small, thick walls; perfect spots for the soldiers to take cover when needed.

Angela and Mikaela met up after they wished the Witwicky siblings good luck and wished them the best. Both girls were very similar; they both had dark brown hair, they were exceptionally beautiful and they knew how to use their looks to get what they wanted or who they wanted, but most importantly they knew that they didn't have time to mope around and worry about Lauren and Sam. They knew that they had a job to do and that was to be brave themselves and they needed to get Bumblebee out of here so he didn't injure himself anymore.

"I got an idea," started Mikaela, "follow me." She led the older girl to a tow truck she saw earlier. Mikaela automatically got into the driver's seat and Angela was extremely grateful for that. With the very little time they had, Angela asked the younger girl who were the men who were talking to Sam earlier. She explained that that taller one was Captain Lennox and the shorter one with the walkie-talkie was Sgt Epps. They were in the army and while they were in battle, they came across a Decepticon. After the teenage girl told the older girl who those men where, Ang remembered that Ratchet had mentioned someone named Lennox on their way over and that it obviously must be the same person.

* * *

><p>It took seconds for Sam and Lauren to reach the building where they were suppose to hand off the Cube to the military. Megatron was unfortunately right behind them, "Give me the Cube humans!"<p>

Sam and Lauren ran as fast as they could up the skyscraper attempting to not trip and/or fall. Neither of those things would help them in trying to out run the giant alien robot.

When they finally reached the top of the building, Lauren spotted the helicopter with a solder inside, ushering them to hand over the All-Spark. Since Sam was the one who held the Cube, he had stepped over to the beige concrete ledge. But the chopper was just a few feet too far. Both Sam and the unknown man had to reach to each other, Lauren stayed further back. She was hoping that her brother wouldn't fall over, she was totally unaware that a Jet started to circle the building. It wasn't until it opened fire on the helicopter as well as Sam and Lauren individually.

"Watch out!" yelled Sam as he covered his face from the debris of the exploding helicopter. As this happened, Lauren ran over to her brother just as Megatron crashed through the top of the building.

* * *

><p>Angela and Mikaela had reached Bumblebee and secured him on the back of the tow-truck so his back was to them and he was looking outwards. They needed to get the injured Autobot to safety as well as themselves.<p>

Mikaela drove the truck into an alleyway and parked it. Both girls were running on pure adrenalin and it finally caught up with them. The two girls started to breathe heavily as if they were holding their breaths. "Now what?" asked Angela, "We can't just sit here and do nothing while everyone else are out there, putting their lives on the line."

Resting her head on the steering wheel, Mikaela knew that the older brunette was right. She sat back in her seat and gripped the wheel of the truck hard enough so that her knuckles turned pale, "You're right," she turned to look behind her as she backed up the vehicle and the giant robot who was attached to the automobile.

The teenager got the truck back onto the road and pulled the joint-stick back into reverse. "I'll drive," she stated, "You shoot," looking behind at Bee, "and you watch the road," she informed Angela.

"Yes ma'am," replied Ang with a salute. The young teenager was a very skilled driver, mostly because of her dad and all the time he and she spent together "fixing" them. She maneuvered around the obstacles that have been created during this was between these two races. Angela was very impressed with the fact that Mikaela could drive so well backwards with Bumblebee pretty much blocking the whole rearview mirror.

Most people, who are afraid of driving or the thought of driving, would probably be scared of also being a passenger. But Ang wasn't. She loved being a passenger, it didn't matter if the person driving was driving like a lunatic or was having a nervous breakdown during a rain or snow storm. Nothing bothered her, in fact a lot of her friends loved going on road trips and they all would want her to come with them because she was so laidback when it came to stressful matters. It's that since her parents' death, there was no way Angela with ever step behind the wheel again.

* * *

><p>Lauren and Sam both didn't know where to go, there was nowhere to go when you're stranded on top of a skyscraper, and being pretty much hunted by a giant evil robot that wants to destroy the planet. The two siblings ran to the edges of the building and his behind two different statues, they were to narrow to hide both Lauren and Sam.<p>

The powerful voice of Optimus Prime echoed around the rooftop, "Hold on Sam and Lauren!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings? Give me that All-Spark and you may live to be my pets."

"We are never going to give you the All-Spark!" yelled both the Witwicky siblings.

"Oh, so unwise," informed Megatron.

With a roar so full of anger, you could almost hear the venom dripping from the sound, Megatron pulled out his weapon and smashed the roof of the building. The top of the building crumbled underneath Sam's and Lauren's feet and they fell off the ledge. The Witwicky's screamed in terror as they started fall towards the ground.

Optimus saw the whole event fold before him, but he was too far away to prevent Megatron's attack from happening. He ran towards his new friends and leaped over after them. Optimus caught the teenage boy and the young woman in his hands, "I got you two. Hold on to the Cube!" he yelled. Before he could bring them back up onto the top of the remaining skyscraper, Megatron ran up to Optimus and grabbed him, causing all four of them to fall towards the streets where the rest of the enemies and allies are fighting.

As they made contact to the pavement, Optimus pulled the two humans towards his chest so they don't make direct contact to the hard ground. Megatron hardly gave Optimus anytime to re-cooperate before he lunged at him and started to attack.

Lauren and Sam jumped out of the robots way while they fought, not knowing what to do. Watching Megatron and Optimus Prime fight was so surreal, Lauren felt like she was honestly watching a videogame that her brother would play at home. She had to mentally slap herself because she kept on forgetting that this was REAL, this was really happening to her, to her friends.

"It's you an me Megatron!"

"No, it's just me Prime!"

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

"You still fight for the weak. This is why you lose!"

From the sidelines, Lauren was a wreck. Seeing the bad guy fighting the good guy and somewhat winning almost brought her to tears, she wasn't meant for this kind of "excitant". She always tried really hard to be a strong person but it just wasn't in her nature. And she didn't get over things easily, and she figured this was going to take her over the edge,_ I'm going to have to go and see a psychiatrist after this is done,_ she thought_ I can not handle this, we have to do something to end this._

"Humans don't deserve to live!" continued Megatron.

"They deserve to choose for themselves," shot back Optimus.

"Then you will die with them!" he yelled, throwing Optimus to the ground and pointed his cannons to his sworn enemy, hoping that he will finally destroy him. That was all Megatron wanted was for Optimus to be finished, so that he didn't meddle in his plans. The leader of the Decepticons wanted peace, not the sunshine and rainbows kind. He wanted what he thought was peace and that was being able to destroy this planet, maybe even more planets and galaxies. But he wanted to do his concurring without having Optimus Prime stand in his way.

The scene playing out in front of the eyes of the Witwicky sibling's was hard for them to take, Megatron taking down Optimus; the good guy, the hero, their friend. Neither Sam nor Lauren could take anymore of it. "What do we do? Is there anything for you to do?" asked the red head. "I don't know," started Sam, "but I've got an idea." Leaving his sister's side, the young boy took off running towards the fight with the Cube in his hands. He managed to get himself in between the two robots and he thought that he might be able to follow through with his plan without being notice. "I'll kill you! Mine…All-Spark!" yelled Megatron. He almost went unnoticed. "Sam, put the Cube in my chest now! Sam! No, Sam!" pleaded Optimus.

Sam through all of his weight into thrusting the Cube into Megatron's Spark, he wanted to make sure that this ended here. And he didn't want it a-half-done job. The brightest light shot out of Megatron when the Cube made contact with his opened chest. The Cybertronian made horrific sounds as if the was human boy was doing was pure torture, it probably was.

Lauren remembered Ratchet saying that the All-Spark was pure energy. It hadn't occurred to her that this would happen as a result, she assumed that if Optimus went through with his suicide, that his death would be quick and with very little pain. Her assumptions were wrong. Watching Megatron slowly die was an unbelievable experience. It made her wander how people could take the lives of others, because watching the life drain out of someone's eyes, was hard to watch. It wasn't until the Decepticon fell back, and the red light from his optics faded into two dark, blank, glass balls that the young woman ran over to where her brother and Optimus were standing.

She reached over and placed her hand on the side of Optimus's left leg to show compassion, but when her skin made contact with his metal limb, Lauren felt a tingle of electricity. She pulled away quickly thinking that it had some sort of after battle thing, that this happened regularly with Cypertronians. Little did she know that Optimus felt it too and he was curious as to why that had happened, because it wasn't a regular occurrence. _Odd,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>After the Decepticons started to die down until there was nothing left, Ratchet made his way over to Ang, Mikaela and Bumblebee. The two girls got out of the tow-truck and stood beside Bee. When the other yellow robot had reached them, he had already started to make out what had happened to Bumblebee, "You young 'Bots need to be more careful," he said, "because it seems to me, that you receive more damage than the other ones." In a response to Ratchet, Bee made his usual squeaking noises as well as some clicks.<p>

When Ratchet was done with fixing Bumblebee, the four of them walked towards where Optimus and Megatron were fighting their fight. As they got closer, Ang noticed a light coming from the site. She looked up to the two Autobots and by the look on their faces, they saw the same thing she did. "What is that?" she asked pointing in front of her.

"That's the All-Spark," responded Ratchet. "It looks like Optimus is succeeding at destroying himself."

Without saying another word, Angela took off running towards what she thought was a dying Optimus Prime. Tears had already made their way down her face and were blown away from the wind that passed by her. Not only was she upset that Optimus was potentially dying, but because her best friend was over there as well. She had to be she thought, because Lauren was with Sam, who had the Cube.

Mikaela was right behind Angela when they got to where Optimus was. To everyone's relief, Optimus was standing and looked like he had minimal damaged done to him. Just in front of Optimus, Megatron's dead metal corps laid, there was a burnt whole where his Spark once was. Lauren came up to Angela, no one spoke, they just smiled at each other and stayed quiet. Sam and Mikaela did the same thing.

"You left me no choice brother," started Optimus who looked down at Megatron. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your dept." Breaking the silence, the leader of the Autobots turned to look at everyone, but he notice one face was missing.

Ironhide had come up beside his leader, holding two halves in his arms. "Prime, we couldn't save him," he said with a deep, heavy sigh. He held Jazz's corps in his arms, like he was scared to do anymore damage to his dear friend.

"Oh Jazz," said Optimus while glancing at the humans who stood around him. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honour us with your bravery," sorrow from his loss could be heard over every word Optimus spoke.

Quiet sobs escaped from Angela. She and Jazz had become good friends, his death was hard for her to take. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or even rest for that matter, that made her so emotional. But she couldn't hold back her tears, she really wanted to just turn and walk away from all of this.

She figured that loosing her parents was her fault, since she was the one who was driving, but then she started to think more thoroughly after that insident. One night when she was in her private all girl high school, she realized that her parents were the only ones she had every really loved. She had no friends growing up, in fact she was picked on and bullied mostly her whole adolescence life.

So when she was done with school, she decided to take a year off from going to University. With some of the money that her parent had left her, she bought a small apartment and a dog. At that time, she didn't date much or see a lot of guys so she got lonely. The dog kept her company. She loved that animal just as much as her parents, but it didn't last long. One day she came home and found that her dog got out somehow and got onto the road, and he got hit by a car. Another thing she lost that she loved and Angela was extremely superstitious, she believes that she had some kind of "curse" on her, that everyone she loved would die. She tried so hard to stay away from anyone and if she did make friends or met a guy she liked, Ang would just either leave town or try her best to be as mean as she could at them so they wouldn't want to see her ever again.

When she went to University she continued her ways, until she met Lauren. She was nice to her but then would be mean to the red head. Hoping that her bi-polar attitude would make the other girl run the other way, but no, Lauren took it upon herself to "help" her new, mentally ill friend out. Over the next couple of months, Angela kept up with her act and Lauren continued to try and "help" the brunette. One day Ang finally had enough of the charade and told Lauren the truth, the whole truth, well the other girl forgave her new friend for the way she acted but didn't take "the curse" seriously at all.

For once in her life, Angela had her very first friend.

And pulling her attention back to the present, Angela had a felling that her "curse" was in affect, and poor Jazz had suffered from it.

"Permission to speak, sir?" asked a voice which neither of the humans knew.

"Permission granted, old friend," responded Optimus. The Autobots turned to look at Bumblebee, so the four humans did the same. The voice WAS Bumblebee's. "You can speak!" yelled Sam in amazement.

"I wish to stay with the boy." Bee asked.

"If that is his choice." Without even any sort of a hesitation, Sam responded, saying yes to his guardian's request.

Lennox and his team came over to the Autobots and told them to leave as quickly as they could because the U.S. Government and military were coming to clean up what had happened earlier. Captain Lennox went on, saying that Sector-7 was going to be exterminated forever and that the Autobots were officially apart of the military, if they choose to accept.

Unfortunately they couldn't discuss the future at the moment, the Autobots needed to get out, and fast. The President wanted this mess cleaned up and he wanted it done now. "Optimus, this is going to be hard," spoke Lennox, "but you're going to have to leave Jazz here. We have to make sure that everything is untraceable."

"Wait, what?" snapped Angela, "You can't do that. He's a soldier, he should be treated like one!" She wiped her tears away, only making room for more. Ang couldn't believe what we was hearing, were they really going to do that? Jazz tried to save the planet, he helped to save man kind. The angrier she got, the louder she got. Ironhide felt like he was in some kind of déjà-vu because this reminded him of what had happened when they were looking to fine the All-Spark.

"Ma'am, look it's not easy. I realize that this must be hard for –,"

"No, no. You obviously don't understand because I can bet you that any of your men that have died today, they probably get a proper burial. Why not Jazz?"

Sam came up behind his sister's friend and tried to calm her down, he tried talking to her, he tried to slowly pull her away from Lennox, but nothing worked. She never missed a beat, and never seemed to get out of breath. Sam silently motioned for his sister to come over, maybe she could try something and hopefully she would have better luck.

Lauren was standing beside Optimus and Mikaela, she was just as upset, but Angela wore her heart on her sleeve and sometimes it was really hard for her to bottle her emotions up and act like something doesn't matter. She always spoke her mind. Lauren noticed that the giant robot beside her was going to cut in, "Don't waste your breath Optimus," she said, "nothing you can do or say will stop her."

Lauren started to make her way over to her friend, slightly angry that she was making such a big deal. There have been times where she's had to pull Ang away from a few bar fights where other girls had purposely spilt a drink on her, and Ang would start, not caring that she was drawing attention to herself.

The red head told Sam to let go. She grabbed Angela and turned her around so that she was staring into her friend's bloodshot green eyes, she could see the hurt and anger in them, and she knew that this was going to be harder than she thought it would be. But Lauren wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart moment, they needed to get out of here, and this wasn't helping the situation. "Ang, listen to me!" she said while slightly shaking the hysterical girl in front of her, "You've got to let it go, this isn't your battle, it's theirs! And all you're doing is making a fool of yourself. Stop it…"

_SMACK!_ Angela had slapped Lauren across the face out of rage, "Shut, the, fuck, up," she whispered. She managed to pull herself away from the taller girl and walked away without saying another word.

Lauren was too much in shock to even say anything and so was everyone else. She couldn't believe that that had actually happened, Mikaela had come up and stood beside Lauren and gave her a hug and walked her back over to the group. Everyone knew that they had to get out of Mission City. Under Optimus's orders, the Autobots turned into their vehicle form. Bumblebee offered to take Sam, Mikaela and Lauren home which the three of them didn't argue. They just didn't know what they should do about Angela.

"I'll go and look for her," offered Ironhide, with him burning some rubber, he was off to look for the young woman.

The ride back with the Bee was in complete silence. They didn't go right back home, they followed the Peterbilt to a hill, apparently Optimus was going to cast out a message to other Autobots who might be taking refuge on other planets. But all Lauren could think about while sitting down on the short grass, while watching the sun set; was that she probably just lost her best friend…

Her cell phone started to vibrate signally thing that someone was calling her, _forgot I had this,_ she thought. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she glanced down noticing that it was her boyfriend's number that was showing. "Hey Glenn?...Ya, it's me. Can you come over? I just really need to see you…"

* * *

><p>The black TopKick looked around the whole city looking for Angela. The whole time he was looking, he was carrying on to himself about how irresponsible she was, how stubborn she was and how extremely emotional she was. He didn't understand how a human could get so emotional. And it wasn't just one emotion he could see in her green eyes. He and the Autobots weren't made with the same amount of emotions that humans were. Primus made them with emotional understanding, they could feel things but it didn't affect them.<p>

He found Angela walking down the street, and he had to emit, she looked like shit. Her dark brown hair was frizzy and knotted, her clothing that she wore was ripped and dirty. But what hit Ironhide, was the look on her face, her makeup was running down her cheeks mixed with her salty tears, and her once clear eyes were blank, almost as if there was no life left in them.

He honked his horn to get her attention, she didn't stop walking but he had gotten her attention. "I don't want to talk to you," she said, "I have nothing to say."

"Listen femme, I –," but he never got to finished what he had started, Ang has slipped through an alleyway and he lost sight of her.


	9. Chapter 8 A Loaded Smile

Chapter 8 – A Loaded Smile

**Author's Note: So I hit a huge writer's block :s so I'm really sorry about that. Umm this chapter was more of a filler, but it needed to be done. NEXT chapter should be wayyyy more interesting and I'll start to hopefully bring the plot into affect! I am a huge Sideswipe fan so don't get pissy at me if you are too and you don't like the fact that I'm making creepy/annoying, it's for the plot…so don't hate me lol.**

**I don't own Transformers, HASBRO does. A Loaded Smile by Adam Lambert.**

A few months have passed since the battle at Mission City and since Lauren and Angela have seen each other. No one has seen or heard from the young woman since that day.

The military has appointed Lauren as one of their advisers and have created a base for the Autobots and the men who were involved and who want to be involve. The base was named N.E.S.T.; Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Team, for obvious reasons. The message that Optimus Prime sent out across the universe and across galaxies, well more Autobots have found their way to Earth; Sideswipe, Jolt, the Arcee Twins, Skids and Mudflap.

Sam and Mikaela came around every so often but did very little. They wanted to concentrate on finishing high school, Lauren was obviously around more often and ended up moving out of her parents house and bought a small, cheap apartment. She was hardly home because of her job, so luxury wasn't necessary. She became good friends with Meggie; who was the advisor for the Secretary of Defense, she was also a complete nerd when it came to computers and software. She had thought Lauren a lot, but even she wasn't around that often.

She had gotten rid of the Mothership and bought a Chevrolet Silverado. Selling the mini van wasn't that hard, but when she had cleaned it out, she had found mixed CDs which Ang had made for their journeys to and from school, and even for their random road trips. The red head loved those CDs. She had always told people that Ang would make THE best CDs, they held the most random songs and artists ever; from Lights to Lady Antebellum, Adam Lambert to Carly Rae Jepson, the Cast of Glee to Snoop Dogg, Dallas Smith to BigBang. Pretty much any artist you could think of, Angela knew who they were and had at least one of their CDs on her iPhone/iTunes.

Finding these in her van brought small tears to her eyes. She missed her best friend so much and she knew that it was her fault that Ang had left. They were both girls for crying out loud, they were emotional at times (a lot of times) and even though Lauren knew that Angela was overreacting, so was Lauren. And even though the brunette showed how she felt openly, she could forgive and forget in minutes, she didn't take things to heart that often, Lauren was the opposite. She held grudges, she didn't forget and forgive very easily, and where her friend would point fingers at others, Lauren would point them at herself. Like right now.

But then again, this time Angela wasn't forgiving her friend.

The Autobots would try to not bring up Angela in any of their conversations, Lauren is pretty sure that the new 'Bots that have just arrived, don't even know about Ang.

Ratchet and Jolt have started prototypes of what they hope will be what they called "holoforms". From what Lauren has gathered between herself, Lennox and Epps, they found out that the two mechanics and scientists are going to install a human version of each Autobot into their programming. This will allow them to go with the guys on certain outings where their robot selves are not needed. And they'll be able to go out in public for personal reasons as well.

It had been four months since Lauren had called her boyfriend Glenn. Four months since she told him that she needed him to come down and see her. They've talked on the phone since then, but he kept on making excuses about how he couldn't see her and it was starting to piss her off.

She was currently sitting in her apartment, staring at her phone where the screen was displaying Angela's cell number. Every night before she went to bed, Lauren would contemplate the thought of texting her friend and telling her everything that has happened since she's been away. But every night she decides against it, she just hoped that her friend was ok.

* * *

><p>Angela took a turn in her life. She stopped caring about others, believing that everything would be better for her that way. She decided that she wasn't going to live her life as Angela Cartwright, the daughter of the two richest individuals in the business world, who died in a car accident that she may or may not have done on purpose. Or the party, wild child; she decided that she was going to turn her life around. She of course inherited all of her parents' fortune as well as their company, so that was a start.<p>

Cartwright International is responsible for the world's distribution of crystal; from perfume bottles to jewelry, and everything in between. At first, Angela couldn't run the company as her parents first intended, she was still in high school and wasn't legal yet and then when she turned eighteen, she decided to go to university.

The idea of running a huge company didn't necessarily scare Angela away from doing it, it was the idea that it was her parents' company and she's believe that it would honestly be too painful for her to cope with. But at this moment, all Ang wanted was to be surrounded by her parents and if it meant taking over their company to feel close to them, then so be it.

She found it hard at first, for obvious reasons, but she was a smart girl and she figured things out quickly, she didn't want to run her family's company forever, she actually thought about running her own but something a long the lines of a branch off of her parents'. At the moment though, all she could think about was how cute she though she looked in her business suit and the last thing on her mine was Lauren.

* * *

><p>Things at NEST were really slow and Lauren, even though she loved her job, was getting bored at the fact that the military only had her at the computers, monitoring to see if any Decepticons would mobilize without Megatron's approval, and for the fourth week in a row, nothing showed up on screen. "Hey Lennox," she asked, "Is there ANYTHING else you want me to do besides staring at this computer, because I'm getting a huge headache and I'm starting to see double."<p>

Taking his attention away from his conversation with Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, he turned to look at their newest member. He honestly didn't know why she was still staring at the huge screen and when he asked her why, her answer didn't surprise him.

"Galloway."

"Ah well, in that case, take the day off. Let's see if we can piss him off, eh?"

Lauren laughed at Will's love/hate scratch the love relationship with Galloway, who was a tiny man with an even bigger ego. She knew that she was extremely lucky that he was, not necessarily her boss but he was that someone who she has to report to for everything. Lennox was really easy going which was one of the main reasons why she agreed to that job, well that and the fact that she got to hang out and work with the Autobots.

Lauren didn't even registered that Will was talking to Optimus who was only in his Peterbilt form, she felt kind of bad for not even acknowledging him, how could she not, he was kind of hard to miss.

Lauren walked over to the railing and looked down at Optimus, her red hair was lied up in a ponytail, she was dressed in her military outfit that looked identical to the one that Lennox and Epps wore, even her boots were the same, unfortunately she wasn't a fan. She was just so stressed out lately, she needed to relax, to just take a day and enjoy it for once.

She hadn't realized that she had been staring at the Peterbilt until Optimus's deep voice brought her back to reality. "Lauren, is something bothering you?"

Blinking her eyes a few time, Lauren noticed that Lennox wasn't around anymore, it was just her and the Autobot leader. She gave out a long sigh and started her way down the steps to her friend. The rest of the Autobots were outside, supposedly training but knowing them, they were probably just goofing around.

Optimus once again repeated his question to the redhead as she made her way over to him. Usually Lauren held her emotions in and then would just explode, that never used to be a problem before because with Angela, if Lauren yelled or freaked out at her, her friend would just yell back at her and tell her to just shut up and explain what had made her so upset. But now, she had to obviously be careful about that, the army wouldn't be too impressed if she just randomly exploded.

So having Optimus to talk to, to express her feelings, was a life saver. She really did miss her biffle.

"Honestly Optimus," she started, "I'm just feeling probably every human emotion right now, and I just need to relax." The passenger's door opened up and without even hesitating, Lauren jumped into the Peterbilt, and told her friend to just drive and to just keep going.

Being concerned for his friend, he didn't ask her anymore questions or even speak, until she said something first.

After they left the NEST base, Lauren was still deep in thought, everything was going through her mind at the moment. The main thought she was concentrating on was Angela. Lauren had read the newspapers recently, she had read that "Ms. Angela Cartwright" had took over her parents' company and according to the press, no one had seen her outside of the building. Lauren was worried for her (ex)best friend.

"Optimus," she whispered while leading her right side of her face against the window, "have you thought about, ummm, Ang lately?" She didn't know if he had heard her, she wasn't going to repeat what she had just asked, she didn't see a point to it. Why would he care?

"I have been. Is that what has been bothering you recently?"

"You have?" she asked surprisingly, turning her attention to the dashboard. She took her eyes away for a second and stared out the windshield. Lauren hadn't realized that they were so far away from base.

The day was picture perfect minus her mood; there were absolutely no clouds out and the sky was the softest baby blue. The Sun was bright and once again, the redhead didn't have her sunglasses. And the scenery was indescribable, the emerald green leaves and grass looked untouchable. Lauren pulled her eyes away to look back at the dashboard when Optimus's voice came through. He was only saying what she had already known.

"You miss her though." She didn't want to emit it for some reason, maybe it was her way on looking tough or proud, but it was true. Lauren really did miss her friend, everyday she told herself that she did and everyday she reminded herself that it was her fault. "Lauren," started the Peterbilt again, "It's alright to feel what you are feeling. I have been talking to the other Autobots; Bumblebee, Ratchet and even Ironhide, we all miss her. She was a good friend to all of us, the ones who have recently taken refuge on this planet do not know a thing about her, and if you want, that will remain."

"Yes please. I, uhh, don't want them to know," she laughed "I honestly feel like they'll tease me, especially Mudflap and Skids."

"Why would you think that they would tease you?" asked Optimus

Lauren laughed, "Well let's put it this way, I have an imagination and can think of way's they could, and since you don't, you probably can't think of ways they could."

Optimus and Lauren spent the rest of the drive laughing and talking, mostly about the other Autobots and a little bit about Ang. Talking with Optimus made the redhead feel like nothing she said sounded stupid or silly, and most importantly she knew that Optimus would never judge her. And she appreciated it.

The noise of Lauren's phone ringing interrupted the Peterbilt, who was in the middle of saying something to his passenger. He was somewhat disappointed that his friend had stopped talking to him and started to talk to whoever was on the other end of her cell phone. Optimus enjoyed getting to know Sam's older sibling, especially since Sam wasn't around that much anymore.

The Autobot leader felt like he could discuss anything with his human friend, and she would never change her opinion of him. He went to her for a lot of things, like if Major Will Lennox came to him with a problem from his superiors, Optimus could talk to Lauren about it and then the two of them could work something out. But the red and blue robot felt like his team mated would never take it as seriously has Lauren, except for Ratchet that is.

Breaking Optimus out if his thoughts, the sound of Lauren squealing echoed inside the truck, and the truck almost went off the road. "Is everything alright?" asked the worried Autobot.

"Sorry Optimus that was Glenn, my boyfriend. He just told me that he's coming down to see me! AHH, I'm so excited! OMG I need to get ready!" screamed Lauren who was talking a mile a minute. She honestly kept on going on and on. Optimus started to get annoyed, _this isn't like me, why do I fell this way?_

Even on the way back to base, the redhead was still talking. Optimus was wondering if she was even breathing. He was glad that she was happy about this "boyfriend" coming down, he hoped that it would get her mind off of Angela because from what she had confided in him, Lauren really was upset about what had happened between the two human women.

Optimus had dropped Lauren off at her apartment and they said their goodbyes to one another. Lauren couldn't help but have a bounce to her step as she made her way through her front door. It has been almost six months since she has seen Glenn, she just couldn't hide the fact that she was so happy to even hear his voice, not to mention the fact that he was even coming down to see her. _Well, I guess I should do some laundry and even maybe clean the place up,_ she thought to herself.

Glenn was going to be there any day and Lauren still hadn't said anything to Lennox or even Epps, she was procrastinating, and she knew it. That day, Lauren had it on her "To Do List" to first of all, tell Will that her boyfriend will be at her apartment, so if he didn't want Glenn to know about NEST, then no one from base should drop by. Also she wanted to make sure that it was ok to get a week off so she could spend as much time with Glenn as possible, she didn't know when he or she would be able to go and see one another again.

Sitting in front of the computer screen, like every other day, the blue eyed girl wasn't really paying any attention to what was in front of her. She was going through what she was going to say to Will when she saw him, and she had nothing. With a sigh she figured that she'd better go and look for him, to get it over with. She wandered around the base for what seemed like almost an hour, but in fact it was more like fifteen minutes.

She saw Major Lennox sitting at his desk, sleeping? _I guess I'm not the only one who's been bored doing their job._ She quietly walked towards him, contemplating whether to scare him, and risk him getting angry and not letting her take anytime off, and yet she would probably pee her pants laughing at his reaction. But if she just woke him up nicely, she wouldn't get a funny reaction out of him, but she might stay on his good side. She went for Plan B.

"Major?" she whispered, no response.

"Sir, I need to speak to you," Lauren asked again, still with no answer. _Balls_, she thought to herself_ Plan A it is._ She crossed her figures and then opened her mouth, which definitely got a reaction from Lennox who leaped out of his chair, puzzled at what was going on. His sleepy eyes landed on the redhead in front of him, "What are you doing here Ms. Witwicky?" he asked.

Lauren left Lennox's office with a smile on her face, she got her funny reaction from waking up her boss AND she got her week off to spend with Glenn. She didn't even notice Sideswipe's holoform sneaking up behind her. His platinum blonde hair was styled short and was styled that spiky messy look and his blue eyes were sparkling, which meant he's up to something. "What do you want Sides?" asked Lauren, he was never the quietest Autobot.

"Well, well," he started, "what were you doing coming out of Lennox's office?"

With a heavy, exasperated sigh, the redhead turned around to look at the cocky Autobot in the eyes and explained to him, what was going on and why she was talking to Will. She was pretty sure that Sides didn't believe her, and what gave it away was his snarky laugh after she finished explaining. Lauren didn't dislike Sideswipe, but he also wasn't her favourite.

* * *

><p>Sitting on her second hand sofa, staring and her clock on the plain white wall, Lauren couldn't wait until Glenn arrived. She had everything planed, from what she was going to wear everyday and what they were going to do. She knew that the week was going to go by so slowly, just because they would be happy, she hated when that happened, when you're so existed for something, that it takes forever to happen and when it does, it goes by so quickly.<p>

Every noise she heard, she thought it was him, _God_, _I'm like a thirteen year old girl_, she screamed to her self. Lauren had even bought a new outfit. She's not one of those girls who feels the need to dress up for her boyfriend, she didn't wear a lot of make up, maybe just some mascara, and she usually just wore a pair of old jeans and a clean shirt. But tonight, she had on knee high black stiletto boots, a jean mini skirt, and with a white tank-top. The white shirt made her laugh. It was an inside joke between her and Glenn, his favourite song was Dierks Bentley's "What Was I Thinking" and there's a line in the chorus; 'Cuz' I was thinking 'bout a little white tank-top sitting right there in the middle by me.' She knew it was silly but she didn't care.

It was after midnight, and Glenn still wasn't there. Lauren had left countless amounts of text messages and at lest a dozen voicemail messages. He hadn't returned any of them. This wasn't like Glenn. Lauren has known this man for three years, and two of those years they had been dating, he was always on time or early. She was worried and she didn't know what to do.

3am came and there still wasn't any sign of Glenn, _Asswhole, he probably decided to leave tomorrow, or today and he forgot to tell me._ This was the only explanation she could think of that made sense to her. Lauren figured that she'd done her share of worrying, and for no reason, so it was about time she went to bed, and in the morning, she figured Glenn would be at her door waiting for him.


	10. Chapter 9 Battlefield

Chapter 9 – Battlefield

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but I really am busy 24/7, I don't understand how some authors get chapters up every couple of days! I try my best though :). Anyways I hope you like it, if you have anything you want to change or want to see happen next let me know, your opinions mean a lot to me! Please review.**

**I don't own Transformers, HASBRO does. Battlefield by Jordan Sparks.**

Wearing all black wasn't the most flattering on the pale redhead.

She didn't know what to think anymore. Her mind was blank. Empty. Lauren knew deep down inside that her mourning was far from over, but right now, she had to be strong. She didn't want to start crying in front of all these people. Glenn's mother was doing enough crying for the both of them.

* * *

><p>The worried feeling Lauren felt the past night hadn't gone away the next morning. She quickly checked her phone to see if Glenn had returned either her phone calls or texts, but he hadn't. She thought that maybe he came in late last night (or early morning) and decided to just crash on her couch.<p>

With hope, Lauren ran down the stairs and checked her living room hoping, praying he was there. He wasn't.

Running a hand through her messy morning hair, with a nervous sigh, Lauren went to call Glenn just one more time and if he didn't answer, then she was going to call his best friend James, for some creepy reason that kid always knew where her boyfriend was.

Turning around to head back up the stairs to get her phone, Lauren heard her ringtone going off, thinking it would be Glenn, she ran as fast as she could, hoping she could answer it before the last ring.

Out of breath, she reached for her cell, glancing down at her callerID, it was James. "Hey James, why are you calling, is everything ok?" His words took awhile to sink in, his words felt like they were announced in slow motion. Lauren's breaths started to get shallow and her head started to feel light.

"Lauren, are you still there? Common kid, talk to me." But the redhead couldn't fine any words to say to him. He just told her that her boyfriend was dead, that it was a car crash. She couldn't stop thinking that it was her fault, he wouldn't have been in his car if she hadn't have told him to come down and see her. She felt sick. "I'll talk to you later James."

After she hung up , Lauren sunk herself down her bedroom wall and sat on the floor. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it felt like an eternity to her. She did a lot of crying and thinking; mostly about her memories with Glenn, she blamed herself, nothing else matter at this moment. She got some texts from Mudflap and Skids, something Ratchet made possible. She couldn't be bothered to read them, she assumed that Lennox had told them why she took some time off and that the twins were probably teasing her via text. She didn't care though.

Evening had come and Lauren still hadn't moved from her spot. More calls and text messages chimed, it didn't matter anymore, nothing did. She loved Glenn with all her heart. There was one Valentine's Day, and Glenn had told her that he didn't want anything and she told him the same thing, she wasn't the most romantic and neither was he. So they had just decided to have dinner at Subway, something plain and simple.

So that night he came up to her's and Ang's dorm and led her to his car and he drove. Knowing that they had passed Subway, Lauren had asked him where they were going, if there was another sub shop that he wanted to take her to. Shortly after, they pulled up to Lorenzo's, one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Glenn had not only surprised her with dinner but also with a dozen white roses, it was probably the happiest she had ever felt. And now she had nothing…

After a few days of grieving about Glenn's death, Lauren decided that she had to go back to work since her week off wasn't going as she planed, for obvious reasons. Pulling herself out of her bed, Lauren felt like a slug with her movements, she had barely moved from her bed and hasn't eaten anything lately. She just wished that no one would bother her at base.

Stepping outside and taking in a deep breath of fresh air felt nice, it made the air in her apartment seem stale. She didn't want to listen to music in her truck as she drove, she couldn't even think about listening to anything remotely happy or up beat. Lauren knew that one day she had to get over Glenn's death, but right now she didn't. Looking out her windshield, Lauren noticed that it was a gorgeous day, sun was shining, no clouds and with her windows down, she could hear song birds singing. _It's like Mother Nature is mocking me_, she thought to herself.

Pulling into N.E.S.T. was normal, no one said anything to her besides the usual, but that all changed as soon as Lauren walked into the computer lab. There were flowers all over the place with cards scattered everywhere. Lauren knew that everyone was trying to be nice and was showing her that they cared but it just made things that much more real to her. She also couldn't figure out how anybody knew.

Just as the redhead went to start to clear everything away, she heard someone walking towards her, turning around, she saw both Lennox and Epps. "Lauren, we are deeply sorry to hear about your loss," started Will. She could tell that being men, this was probably awkward for them as well as uncomfortable, guys are never good at these sorts of things. Accepting their apologies, Lauren asked them how they knew about Glenn. Apparently his accident made the local newspaper and that his parents placed a memorial paragraph, and in it, it mentioned Lauren was his girlfriend.

Going through the cards, Lauren noticed that there was even one from Optimus, "I'm assuming everyone knows," she said. The two soldiers nodded their heads yes, but quickly took their "sorry to hear about your loss" look and replaced it with "were we not suppose to tell everyone" look.

Lauren walked past her two bosses, and headed down the stair and walked towards where the Autobots were. She might as well get it over with now. As soon as the 'Bots saw their little redhead they stopped their conversation, neither of them knew what to say. Optimus took if upon himself to address their friend first. He was their leader and to him, this was just as difficult to him as any other mission. "Morning Lauren."

"You can cut the crap Optimus. I know that you, and everyone here knows what's going on with my personal life," yelled Lauren whose emotions were getting too much for her to control. Blame it on lack of sleep and lack of food. It was awhile until anyone made any noise, no one knew what to say. The Autobots didn't want to upset Lauren anymore than she already was, and Lauren personally, didn't even want to be on the subject.

Sideswipe was the first to break the silence, "Listen Lauren, right now I think I'm speaking for everyone here when I say, we're so sorry for your loss. And if you need anything –"

"We are here for you," finished Optimus.

Lauren was touched as well as shocked that Sides would say something like that to her, she also appreciated what Optimus Prime had said. The redhead knew that she'd probably take him up on his offer. Actually, she kind of wanted to talk to her Peterbilt friend at the moment, "Actually Optimus can we go for a ride right now?"

Sitting in silence didn't really bother Lauren or Optimus, they just enjoyed each others company, but it felt awkward this time for both of them. More things were going through Lauren's head, she knew that Glenn's parents were probably planning their son's funeral, she was relieved that she didn't have to do that, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do that. But she knew that she'd have to go to his funeral, she didn't want to go, it just meant that if she went that it was all real, that the love of her life was truly gone.

Soft sobs escaped her mouth, she couldn't control them. With his acute hearing and the fact that Lauren wasn't as quiet as she thought she was, Optimus heard her. This was a new human experience that he wasn't sure about, and didn't know how to deal with it. Sure on Cybertron they mourned deaths of their comrades, but they didn't leak fluids from their optics, or as the humans called them "eyes". The Autobot leader figure he'd let her sooth herself for awhile and then once she's calmed down, he'll talk.

Lauren didn't cry for that long at all, she pulled herself together, she felt somewhat embarrassed for crying in front of a highly intelligent robot worrier, who probably is thinking about how weak she looks right now. "I'm sorry Optimus," sniffed the redhead, "I really can't control my emotions lately. Things have been really hard, I just I just can't stop thinking about him and what he's going to miss. That he and I don't have a future anymore together."

"You should not be apologizing for your behaviour, it's very human of you."

Lauren laughed, "Human of me? Yeah, I guess that's true, you guys probably don't behave like this."

Optimus didn't answer his friend right away. He didn't want to sound insensitive by saying no, he's never seen anyone leak from their faces before, but he knew that the truth would be the best. "We are not programmed like your kind, Primus created us to live forever, we grow old but we only go off-line if something happens to our Spark. But I understand your pain."

"How so?" asked Lauren.

Optimus told Lauren about Sparkmates and what happens when one of the Sparkmate loses the other. He told her about his past, before he became a Prime, he had a Sparkmate. He and Starlight, which was her name, were with one another for thousands of years, until during one particular battle. Her Spark was struck with one of their opponents weapons and she shortly went off-line.

Listening to Optimus tell his story, his past was incredibly heartbreaking. Once again, she didn't feel alone, exactly what she felt like with Glenn. Well not quite. "Was it painful for you to lose Starlight?" she asked.

"Yes it was," he replied without even having to process, "She was my everything, losing her cost me part of my own Spark. You see Lauren, when we fine our Sparkmate, we bond our Sparks, we become one. Losing her, I also lost half of my Spark. It was the most agonizing thing I have ever felt. Lauren, I am not implying that I know exactly what you feel like, all I am saying is that I have lost some one who I cared deeply for. And I am glad that we can share these sort of issues with one another." Optimus paused for a little while, and then continued, "You are a true friend, thank you."

Hearing Optimus open up, made Lauren respect the giant robot even more. She was only with Glenn for almost two years, and losing him was agonizing, but Optimus was with his love for thousands of years, the pain he must have felt made Lauren took like she almost had no to right to complain about losing her love. So for the rest of their drive, they talked about the good memories they had left of the ones they cared for.

By the end of their talking and laughing about a story Lauren told the Peterbilt about the time that she got locked in the girls bathroom at college, and she had to call Glenn to get her out. They fell into Silence once again, but it didn't last long. Optimus turned on his radio and for some reason Weird Al's parody of Ridin Dirty (White and Nerdy) came on, and Lauren being Lauren knew every word to the song and sang at the top of her lungs, to the point where she was almost screaming the words. She didn't really like the song, who would, but she was kind of proud of herself for knowing it so well.

She always embarrassed Angela when she sung it in The Mothership. Right now, Lauren wished she had her best friend with her, Ang and Glenn never liked each other and they weren't shy about keeping it from one another, but when it came to Lauren, they would always try to put their differences aside. Everyone makes mistakes and sometimes the redhead would make them. Glenn was her first true boyfriend, she spent everytime she could with him, and sometimes that meant she would have to ditch Ang in order to hang out with Glenn. She knew that she was pissing off Angela and their other friends, but at this time, right now, she was grateful she got to spend those moments with him.

Getting back to base was bitter sweet. Lauren wanted to spend all day with Optimus, it was fun and she felt carefree, but she knew that she had to start her work. The air around her felt different, she was coping, or at least she was trying to. She was grateful that everyone who came in to see her acted normal, she got a lot of paper work done that she had piled up and neglected.

* * *

><p>The day was finally over and Lauren was grateful. Most of the men and women who worked here didn't get the luxury to work 9-5 hours, same went for Lauren. She went home when she was done and that was it. She rarely saw Lennox or even Epps go home, they stayed at N.E.S.T. 247 it seemed.

Walking out of the computer lab, Lauren waved goodbye to the others who were still working, and as she was heading down the steps to say goodnight to her Autobots, her phone started to ring. She reached for her phone from her pocket and glanced over the screen and saw that it was from Glenn's parent's house. It was the phone call she was dreading.

She of course answered it. The conversation wasn't that long, it was in fact really short. It was his mother on the other line and both she and Lauren knew if they actually talked, they would start crying and by the sound of the grieving mother's voice, she hadn't stopped shedding tears for her son. The woman informed Lauren that the family was holding a ceremony in his hometown and that Lauren was welcomed to bring whoever she wanted.

Taking a big breath in to calm her nerves, Lauren said goodbye to the kind woman and headed towards the 'Bots, she needed more support more then ever know.

It was late at night, but luckily there were still some lights on by where they were. Lauren walked up to them and cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. "Hey guy, could a talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"Speak fleshling, were we about to power down for the night."

"Ironhide!" spoke Optimus, "Do watch yourself. What is the matter Lauren?"

Fiddling with her hands, the redhead didn't know how to start. How are you suppose to ask your alien friends to go to a funeral with you. Calming down her nerves, Lauren started, "Well, ah, you see, umm I, if you don't mind. Ok here goes. Do you think you guys would be able to go to Glenn's funeral with me? I just would really appreciate it if you could."

The Autobots, without hesitating all agreed to go. In their holoforms obviously. Lauren explained to them that it was going to be in three days and that it was going to be in Boston, and the fact that they had to make sure that their holoforms wore black. She was so relieved that every single one of them were going to be there to support her; Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, and Arcee, Bumblebee was still with Sam, so Lauren didn't feel the need to drag him out here just for her. It meant so much to her, that even though she doesn't have her biffle with her anymore, she had so many other friends willing to be there for her.

* * *

><p>The day before the funeral was when the bunch of them decided to road trip down. Lauren figured that since she was the only one who really needed to sleep, they didn't need to make any stops. She informed Lennox and Epps of what was happening and that if they wanted to go with them they could, they declined though. Things were going slow and there hadn't been any signs of Decepticons attempting to surface, so they figured that it was alright that all of the Autobots went if they wanted to.<p>

Lauren just picked out a pant suit, simple but it also looked neat and professional. Her fare skin would glow in the dark if she wore a black dress. Grabbing her clothes and her purse, she locked the door and headed towards the big red and blue Peterbilt, she was going to be riding with Optimus while the others followed.

Lauren slept most of the way there, not getting any sleep in the last week really added up. She woke up one time to voices, she couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded like Optimus and Ironhide. They weren't speaking English though. They sounded aggravated with one another, Ironhide probably said something to his leader and Optimus didn't appreciate it. This was usually how it went. Lauren just went back to sleep, she was too tired to stay up.

Ironhide was extremely angry at Optimus at the moment, he couldn't believe that he did what he did. He had no right. He was the only one who knew how the TopKick felt, and yet he still did what he did. Ironhide knew he couldn't let it bother him, but that wasn't his nature to just let something be. He was going to try though, for Lauren.

* * *

><p>Optimus woke Lauren up when they got to Boston. The redhead had asked if they could stop at the nearest mall so Lauren could get somewhat ready. She grabbed her suit and hair straightener and went inside. It didn't take her long until she found the washrooms. As soon as she got in there, she turned on her straightening iron (which was battery operated) and went into a stall to get changed.<p>

Stepping out of the stall, Lauren went to the mirror and started to straighten her wild hair. She didn't want to think about where she was going, although it was incredibly hard. She didn't bother putting on makeup because by the end of the day, it was going to be smeared everywhere. Glenn never cared if she wore makeup or not. Slipping on a pair of flats, Lauren headed out of the washrooms and went to look for her friends.

When she went outside to where the Autobots had dropped her off, she couldn't fine them. _Odd_, she thought, then she heard a whistle. The redhead turned to the sound and found seven extremely good looking men and one woman walking her way. As they got closer Lauren recognized the tallest one. "Look who we have here," she laughed, "aren't you eight a sight for sore eyes."

"Look who's talking pretty lady," commented Sideswipe. With a role of the eyes, Lauren informed them that they only had a half an hour to get to the ceremony. Optimus ordered the rest of the team to head back to their vehicle forms and to keep their holoforms on in the driver's seats.

Reaching the Peterbilt, Optimus opened the passenger's door for Lauren and helped her step in. "Well look at you Optimus, you're quite the gentlemen," she said.

"Just doing my job, ma'am." A long pause came and gone and both friends burst out laughing at their silliness. Optimus stepped into the driver's seat and turned to the woman beside him. He couldn't help that the smile that was just on her face has already disappeared. He wanted to help her as much as he could, he just didn't know how. He didn't realize how beautiful this creature was, her red hair looked like fire and her blue eyes reminded him of the Ocean near the base, they were so clear. He didn't understand how or why he was noticing these things about Lauren, especially now.

Feeling eyes on her, Lauren turned around to see Optimus's cobalt optics staring at her. Feeling self-conscious, she started to wonder if she had something on her face. "Is something wrong?" she asked, "do I have something on my face or in my hair or on my su –"

"No, you look just fine," interrupted Optimus, "let's go, everything will be fine. Be strong." With a comforting smile, Optimus returned his attention to the road a head of them. And within minutes, they had reached the church.

Lauren promised herself that because she knew that she was going to cry, she was only going to do it at the cemetery, but she was really fighting with herself right at this moment. Optimus and the rest of the team were parked in the parking lot and were waiting for her. With all of the courage she had, Lauren opened the passenger door and started to make her way down the gigantic truck. Feeling a warm hand on hers, the redhead turned to look at who had done it, she wasn't surprise when she saw Optimus in his holoforms helping her down.

"Thanks."

"Not to worry, we are all here for you," he reassured her.

When she stepped into the church, Lauren went straight to Glenn's parents, it was heartbreaking for her to see his family so drastically upset. She didn't talk to them long, knowing that she was going to probably join in with his mother in a tear fest. Some of hers and Glenn's friends were there and she did some small talk with them, but it was hard. She's only seen these people smiling, seeing them so upset just didn't seem right. None of this should be happening.

The words that were shared during the service were amazing, Lauren could tell that everyone was expecting her to say something, but she just couldn't. She wouldn't be able to get s single word out. The whole time Lauren reached for Optimus's hand, she needed him now more then ever.

The Autobot sitting beside Lauren couldn't help the fact that he had noticed her small hand squeezing his human like hand. Was this another human way on showing emotion? He wasn't sure, he didn't know if he liked it or not. Cybertronians didn't "touch" eachother, this was so new to him, and he didn't know what to do about it.

The cemetery was only just behind the church, so they didn't have to go far. Lauren stood beside Glenn's family with the Autobots slightly behind her. The sky was such a clear blue with no clouds incite, Lauren couldn't help but think that this was God's way on opening Heaven up for Glenn. She wasn't a religious in the least but it just seemed so fitting for the day. It wasn't that hot either, she was glad for that. The reverend finished his last words, and gave the friends and family time to place flowers over the casket. Everyone placed red roses on top while Lauren placed a single white one. After she placed it in place, she knelt down beside the casket. "Glenn, I miss you so much. You meant everything to me, I don't know what I'm going to do without you here with me. I love you, and that will never change. Rest now my love."

She sat back up and wiped her eyes, but as she was clearing the salty tears, she saw a woman standing in the back staring at her. Lauren didn't recognize her. The woman was wearing a huge black sunhat that covered most of her face and she wore a pair of sunglasses as well. The little black dress she had on showed a lot of leg, and had on a pair of black stiletto shoes on, but Lauren could tell that this girl was short, sometimes you just could.

After everyone said their goodbyes to the newly added gravestone, Lauren stayed behind a little while longer with the Autobots right beside her. They didn't want her to be left alone. But the strange woman also stayed behind with them and the Autobots also noticed this.

The woman walked up to Lauren and the 'Bots until she was just a few feet away from them. Reaching for her sunglasses, she took them off, "Hey Lauren, longtime no see, eh? I'm sorry to hear about Glenn."

Lauren was shocked to see who it was, she honestly thought that she was never going to see her again. It was also the last place she thought she'd ever see her at.

"Ang?"


	11. Chapter 10 Fix You

Chapter 10 – Fix You

**AN: SOOOO this took a longtime to get up and I'm sorry for that, I've been extremely busy lately and I prolly won't be able to update until mid September because I'll have horse shows every weekend. I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourite list and follow list, you guys are amazing. Also thank you to everyone who has added ME to their favourite and follow list, it means so much to me.**

**Since no one been reviewing, I'll assume that everyone likes where this is going so far or they don't care :s. I'm always looking for criticism so feel free to tell me if you don't like it or whatever.**

**I don't own anything but MY OCs, Transformers is owned by HASBRO. The song title is Fix You by Coldplay, I don't have the Coldplay version on iTunes, I was listening to the Glee version hehe :p.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Ang? I would think that you'd have better things to do," Lauren asked. She couldn't understand why her ex-best friend was at Glenn's funeral. Angela and Glenn never liked each other and the two girls haven't talked to one another in months. So why was she here?<p>

The air circling the group felt extremely thick, and not just because they were in a cemetery. Lauren was almost in tears at the fact that Ang was there, right in front of her. How dare she come now, why not before this? Why did the brunette wait until this moment to talk to her? Also what made it worse for Lauren was the fact that the shorter girl didn't even look upset about Lauren's lost.

Slipping her Channel sunglasses back on her face, Ang was too stubborn to say that she honestly missed her biffle, and that she had read about Glenn's death from the paper, and that she just wanted to make sure Lauren was alright. No, she wasn't going to say that, she was going to keep her façade as emotionless as possible. "You caught me," she said, "Someone called my office, apparently he was from this N.E.S.T. base or something like that. Anyways, he said that someone had requested my help on some secret…wait, who are they?"

Looking past the redhead, Angela couldn't understand why he didn't notice the group of people who stood with Lauren.

Lauren looked around herself and giggled quietly, she forgot that the Autobots didn't have their holoforms when the battle at Mission City took place. "I guess you wouldn't recognize them, or at least most of them" she stated.

"What are you talking about Lauren?" Angela was growing extremely impatient, waiting for Lauren to introduce her to the group, especially since the guys were extremely hot, but the one girl who was with them looked like she was protective of "her" men. Ang mentally laughed to herself, _great_. Grabbing the brunette's attention, was the huge guy with the same amount of muscles as a small army group. But his voice was what made her heart stop.

"Dimwitted fleshling, of course she wouldn't have a clue as to who were are," he spoke loudly. His voice sounded so familiar to Ang, but she couldn't understand why and how. Maybe it was the fact that she's been working 24/7 for the past three months, or maybe it was the climbing heat that was getting to her, but Angela started to feel dizzy. Trying to keep her composure, the upper class girl waved it off like nothing was happening to her, but just as Lauren started to talk, explaining who the mystery people were, Ang's vision and hearing started to fade. Before Lauren was finished, Angela suddenly collapsed, falling on the soft grass.

_Typical Angela, trying to take everyone's attention and putting on herself,_ thought Lauren as she started to walk towards the brunette, she figured that she should at least see if she was ok. "Ok Angela, you can get up know, you're being ridiculous. Common get up." But Ang didn't move and her breathing had slowed down, which Lauren noticed. In a sudden panic, she knew that the smaller girl wasn't faking it, but what really caught Lauren by surprise was the fact that she has never seen Ang faint or even come close to fainting. Something had to be wrong with her.

Calling for the help of the Autobots, Lauren sat Angela up so she wouldn't choke on her tongue. She kept the girl's hat on to help shield the sun, but she removed her sunglasses. Ratchet came over and to see what was wrong, hoping he'll be able to figure out if whatever is wrong with Ang was either serious or not. Realizing he didn't have anything useful to check her out with, he told Lauren that he was going to have to take her back to base with them. It didn't matter to Lauren that she and Angela hated each other at this time, she still cared for the smaller girl like a sister and she wasn't going to abandon her at a hospital.

"Alright Ratchet, let's get her back as soon as we can. How is she at least?"

"She's stable," he replied "but I'm going to have to do some tests." The Autobots didn't waist anytime going back to their vehicle forms which they left in the parking lot of the church. Every single one of them had different thoughts on what was going on. Mudflap and Skids were trying their hardest no to fight or bicker, they knew that this was serious; same went for Jolt, Sideswipe and Arcee, they were sure going to ask questions when they got back to base. They didn't understand the fact that Optimus, Ratchet and even Ironhide acted so calmly. They were getting the feeling that they we definitely missing something.

Ratchet carried her over and placed her into the passenger seat in his Hummer/his original form. He figured that it would be best for her if she traveled back with him so he could keep his optics on her, to make sure nothing drastic changes. Optimus agreed with Ratchet and his decision, but Ironhide did not. "Why are you taking Angela with you?" he asked walking up behind Ratchet's holoforms, after he just closed the door. The medical officer didn't bother to turn around, he knew that 'Hide was trying to cause a scene which he usually did. The team didn't need the aggravation, so Ratchet just quietly walked to the driver's side and closed the door in Ironhide's face while he continued to yell.

Walking back to his form, Ironhide couldn't control himself, he didn't understand why he was getting these sudden emotions. They started when Optimus had told him that he had traced Angela, and got one of the humans to contact her. He didn't understand why their leader did what he did, he couldn't even think of a good reason for it. Anger and confusion were what he was feeling the most, but there were other emotions he just didn't quite understand that were coming through to him. He was the first one out of the lot, he didn't bother to wait for Optimus's command as he burned some rubber off of his tires.

Optimus hadn't even made it to his Peterbilt when he heard Ironhide leave, he knew that the weapon specialist would be upset about what he did. He had already made it clear when Optimus first informed him on what he had done. But he honestly didn't think that he would react this way, and by the look on Lauren's face, he could tell that she was worried about the events of the day. Her usual smooth pale skin, had wrinkles in between her blue eyes, he also noticed that she was biting at her lower lip. It was clear that she was stressed, the Autobot leader started to second guess himself on his actions, the first time in thousands of years.

Optimus opened Lauren's door for her, she had told him that she didn't want to go back with Angela, that she needed to think. She hadn't said anything to him since then, and he didn't want to cause her anymore grief.

Sitting in the giant Peterbilt, Lauren was trying to collect her thoughts, she still didn't understand why Ang was there, at the cemetery. It didn't make any sense to her, she felt like she was missing something, but she didn't know what. She went to glance over to Optimus's holoform to ask him if he knew anything but he had turned it off, or whatever they did when it disappeared. A part of her was glad that she saw Angela. She wanted to open up her emotions to her and confront her about everything that had happened to her lately, but she knew she couldn't just bounce right back into it as if nothing had happened between them. There was just too much healing that needed to be done before that.

When Angela started to gain consciousness, she didn't know where she was. The room was ridiculously lit up and it smelled like rubbing alcohol. Her head felt like someone had hit her over the head with a brick, she felt confused and disoriented. "Where am I?" she spoke out loud. Sitting up from her bed which felt extremely hard and uncomfortable, Ang glanced down at herself, her black dress, shoes, were off and in their place was a large pair of jeans and an over sized green t-shit to match, she had nothing on her feet. Looking around the room she was in, she didn't see her clothing or her shoes or even her hat.

The room had nothing on its plain white walls, but every single light was on, which the young woman thought was odd. Even her sheets were all white, _WTF_, she thought. Placing her bare feet on the tiled floor, she tried to stand up, unfortunately her muscles did not agree with her decision and she fell. Cursing out loud, the brunette managed to get herself back up. Once she got her balance, she decided to figure out where she was and who brought her here. All she could remember was talking to Lauren, and then everything went black.

Angela started to make her way to the door, hoping that she'll be able to fine something that will explain something. Luckily for her, the door was unlocked and she slipped out easily.

The first thing she noticed was that it wasn't just her room that was clean, the whole place was. She slowly walked down the hallway, and she found it odd that she didn't see anyone or hear anyone, but she saw security cameras everywhere. She soon realized that she was probably way over her head with this and was wishing she never got out of bed that day. Stopping to think for a second, she realized that she didn't even know which day it was. With an exasperated sigh, Angela continued to look for answers.

It didn't take her too long until she did hear voices, and there where a lot of them, most of them sounded male to her. _What is going on_, she wondered. She followed the hall until she was right where the voices were coming from. Staying out of sight, the little brunette waited around the corner.

"Why did you contact her? What use is she to us?" the first voice asked.

"We need her, you know that Ironhide," replied the second voice.

"Well she better live up to her standards because if she doesn't, we'll have to…well I don't know what we'll have to do but I'm sure Galloway won't be too happy about it," answered the third voice.

Trying to figure out where she had heard these voices before and why was the name Ironhide sounded so familiar, Angela's mind started to go hazy. Wondering if her kidnappers had given her something, she hoped she stayed conscious long enough to hopefully get more information but Angela couldn't grasped what they were saying anymore, everything she was hearing started to merge together, she could no longer understand the words these men were saying. And the more she tried to concentrate the harder it was. Then the pain started.

The feeling was unbearable, as if someone was sticking pins into her scalp. Not understanding why this was happening to her, she has never felt like this before, Angela placed her hand on her forehead, hoping that maybe it was just a really bad fever.

Nope, no fever. _Great, I'm dying. That's awesome,_ Angela thought to herself trying to make light of the situation, which was something she regularly did.

The pain started to travel down her body, feeling as if she couldn't control her nervous system. Assuming that the people who have placed her here had given her something, Angela started to make her way over to the voices she had heard. She wanted to make the pain stop. She figured that if they had given her something, they probably had something to make it stop, or else she was going to have to kick some asses…according to her.

Just before the pain was too much for the brunette and she passed out, she saw a pair of cobalt blue lights shinning down on her and then nothing.

Optimus and Ironhide knew that Angela was eaves dropping but continued to ignore her as they talked to Lennox. They knew that she'd fine her way over sooner or later. It was just a matter of time. But Ironhide took his full attention away from the conversation, or better yet, argument. Something was telling him that something was wrong with the human femme, he could sense her body temperature increasing as well as her reparation.

Wondering why he was taking note of this, Ironhide turned his full attention back to Optimus and Lennox. The weapon specialist was still extremely irritated with their leader. He still doesn't know why Optimus wants her here, he won't tell him anything.

Remembering when Optimus first told him about what he had done, Ironhide was furious. The whole drive down to Boston had 'Hide all worked up, he honestly didn't care about the funeral, he didn't care about anything but for some reason it was important to Optimus and it was an order so he went. But the thought of the small fledgling back into their lives was making his gears hurt. He found her irritating, annoying and irrational.

He didn't fine her useful and he certainly didn't think that she'd be able to help track down rogue Decepticons. But he had to have faith in Optimus Prime, he has been in command for thousands of years. Ironhide was going to have to, what the humans say "go along with it".

A dangerous change in Angela's heart rate caught Ironhide's attention, pulling his concentration away once again from the conversation.

Using his heat sensors to fine out exactly where Angela was, Ironhide launched his legs forward out of pure instincts that were quite knew to him. Hoping he'd reach her in time before something terrible happened to her. Luckily she wasn't that far, but when he had reached her, he saw Angela fall to the floor. As he stood over her, Ironhide saw her bright green eyes become lifeless as they closed.

Coming up behind Ironhide, Optimus Prime saw that Angela seemed to be off line, he was struck with sheer panic. He didn't understand how something like this could happen. When she first collapsed at the funeral they had brought her back to base and got Ratchet to run her through a few test. They'd found out that Angela had been infected by something that was un-recognizable to anyone; humans and Autobots. Optimus had hoped that Ratchet had taken care of it. This was something they were not prepared for.

The Autobot leader had known that their little brunette friend was targeted, he didn't know who or what was after her but he assumed it had something to do with the Decepticons. That was one of the main reasons why he had gotten in contact with her. Optimus had asked Epps if he could fine out where Ang was and once they found her, Optimus disguised his voice and informed her that's she was needed at the base for something "top secret" and that she couldn't tell anyone. Prime had known that it sounded odd and it probably sounded even odder but he didn't care. They needed her and only he and Lennox knew why.

Sitting in her chair and staring at the computer screen, Lauren couldn't focus, no one has said anything to her about her friend. She had no idea if she was ok or not, well she figured someone would tell her if something bad had happened to her or worse. She didn't want to think about that, she had already lost one person she loved, she didn't want to lose another. Epps had come in from time to time to check on her, making sure she was handling everything alright. Lauren had of course dismissed him saying that she was fine even though she wasn't.

Lauren had yet to go and see Angela. She was still extremely mad at her, and not to mention it would be awkward. Lauren didn't even know what she would do if she saw her; do they just nod and smile, or do they ignore each other? She had no idea what to do. The redhead quietly laughed at herself, she knew that Angela was more stubborn than she was, and that she probably won't say a word until Lauren does.

Deciding that now was a better time than any to get answers, Lauren left her work and started to walk towards the Emergency Ward, she figured if Angela was anywhere she'd be there. If worst came to worst, she'll look for Optimus or Ratchet considering the fact that she really didn't know where she was going, Lauren had never been to the Ward, she figured it would give her time to think if she just wondered around until she found it.

Lauren knew that N.E.S.T. was big but wondering around made the redhead realize just how large it really was. Still not knowing what she was going to say to Ang, she figured that maybe her best bet would let the brunette talk, Lord knows that that was one of things that Angela always did best. Finally seeing a sign for the Emergency Ward, Lauren wiped her sweaty hands on her already dirty shit, she knew she was nervous but didn't realize that she was that nervous.

There were about ten rooms, five on each side. Looking down the hall, Lauren could see that there was only one door closed, figuring it was probably the one she was looking for she made her way over to it. Reaching for the door knob, Lauren hadn't notice that she had been holding her breath. Just as she was about to open the door, Lauren heard a voice on the other side and it wasn't Ang's voice. It was an Autobot's.


End file.
